<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the marks you choose to leave behind by masterlokisev159</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075652">the marks you choose to leave behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159'>masterlokisev159</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>616 AU, Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bonding, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2020, Capwolf, Claiming, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony, Identity Reveal, Imprisonment, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Protective Steve Rogers, Public Claiming, Scent Marking, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Vampire Bites, Vampire Tony Stark, Werewolf Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stane faction has been around for many years, long before Tony was bitten. And since he was forced, his life has been nothing short of misery and pain; a prison he will never escape. As a low member of the faction, his only hope at survival is to remain a loyal pet to Ezekiel. So when Ezekiel mentions the growing threat of the Avengers of the Undead, and the dreaded Captain, Tony is adamant to step up and do what he can. It’s also his last chance to see the outside world before he’s bonded to Whitney forever.</p><p>But what he finds instead is an unlikely companion with golden eyes. A strange werewolf by the name of Steve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the marks you choose to leave behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayverse/gifts">jayjayverse</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115411">The Devil's Backbone</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayverse/pseuds/jayjayverse">jayjayverse</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117808">The Scorpion and the Frog</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest">jellybeanforest</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A story about a vampire, a werewolf and a journey to find home. My contribution to the Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020.</p><p>I want to just say a massive thank you to jayjayverse for inspiring this fic with her amazing art. Thank you so much once again and I am so grateful to have joined you and jellybeanforest in the RRB 2020.</p><p>A lot of time went into this one and I loved it. I really hope you do to! Without further ado, please enjoy The marks you choose to leave behind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want more.”</p><p>“No. You can’t have any.”</p><p>“But it’s mine, I found it!”</p><p>“You owed me! Do you know how long it’s been?”</p><p>With a sigh Tony pushed off the wall and sauntered over to the pair, a short stretch from his cobbled perch to the center of the empty cavern. The siblings were fighting again over an almost empty bag of blood and Zeke wasn’t there to make it right. So naturally he needed to step in.</p><p>“Boys.” He commanded and lifted his hands up with a wave. “There’s plenty more. Come on-“</p><p>“No no! I’m hungry!” The younger one cried and pushed against the other boy and Tony couldn’t help the grim smile that plastered his face. If he had a soul, he was sure it would’ve been enveloped by now.</p><p>But he didn’t have one. His soul had been conquered long ago.</p><p>And neither did the children. The ten year olds were young but not young enough to remember their life before this. Often Tony considered himself lucky that he was turned at the age of thirty. Otherwise he may have been doomed to the memories of bloodlust and nothing more.</p><p>The family was not present. The father of the faction, Ezekiel was not present in the cavern at this time and so, as was common, the remaining members of the faction would squabble among themselves in a fit of rage that would only worsen with time. Tony knew it all too well and it was only because he had climbed the ranks, that he was fed enough to prevent that descent into madness.</p><p>The children were pitiful. Tony could only sigh as one tried to bite the other again.</p><p>“Zachariah. Elijah. Enough!” His voice echoed in the cavernous walls of their home and that was enough to get the children to freeze in their steps. Before Elijah could cause any damage, Tony gripped them by the arms and forced them apart. Effectively cowed, they whined and pouted, their small canines resting on their lower lips.</p><p>Useless. <em>Powerless</em>. Ineffective for their purpose.</p><p>“I will give you more. When the father returns, i'll ask-“</p><p>“But he never gives us more! You always promise and he never gives us anything!” Zachariah begged and begged and as always, Tony said what he always did.</p><p>“You’ll get your fill once the father allows it. Ezekiel is fair. You will both be fed soon but you need to behave.”</p><p>Quietened, the young children nodded their heads slowly, pale red eyes looking down as they tried to resist the urge to bite. Tony rolled his eyes and dropped them to the floor, diverting his deep red eyes to the upper levels of the cavern. No sign of anyone yet. All was quiet.</p><p>Casting his gaze back to the children, he assessed their state. At ten years old, these twins had been chosen to join the brotherhood, hand selected by Ezekiel for their features. They both had jet black hair, large bright eyes and a well defined nose. The shape of their lips was supple and in their previous life, must’ve been a healthy pink. Even their eyes would’ve been a deep blue, Tony was sure.</p><p>It was the same features he had once had, after all. What he had been chosen for. Ezekiel had a type.</p><p>It was never their bodies that were used. Thankfully, unlike other vampire factions, theirs did not include the element of physical claiming beyond the bites. Other than the claiming bite on every members’ neck, they had not been forced into anything physically and Tony always felt thankful for it. The lack of control over their cravings were enough to deal with without the attempt to cow starved vampires in bed. A wild vampire could be untameable and unstoppable without the claiming bite.</p><p>Historically all vampires listened to one leader. The father of the faction would decide everything, from rations to marriage within the faction. And of course, the selection and elimination of his members. Rules were always laid down with the expectation that they would be followed.</p><p>To Tony, it came down to one thing and one thing only;</p><p>
  <em>Do as you’re told and you will be fed. Don’t break the rules and you won’t be punished. And above all, don’t upset the father or you will suffer the consequences.</em>
</p><p>So, after he had been turned and inducted into the family, Tony had made sure to keep his head down and focus only on pleasing Ezekiel. Climbing his way to the top, he was now considered one of Ezekiel’s favorite pets. As high a position as he could hope for in his life.</p><p>More than the children could ever hope for. At ten years of age, they would remain this way for years and would only grow to live beyond that if they didn’t disobey. Such was the life of most vampires.</p><p>Sighing to himself, Tony knelt down and beckoned them closer, watching the hopeful look on their faces. A quick check of his surroundings confirmed they were alone and so, silent as a mouse, Tony unzipped the collar of his black uniform and tilted his head, exposing the pale smooth expanse of skin.</p><p>“Be quick.” He murmured and watched their eyes light up with joy before they crowded him, sinking their small teeth into the soft flesh of his neck. Contrary to popular belief, vampires had very soft skin so as to allow vampires to share blood through bites. Of course, it was rare for the rest of the creatures of the world to know that. Vampire skin was highly vulnerable and hence, leaving the cavern without armour was forbidden. Their weaknesses could not be exposed.</p><p>Feeling the blood leave his body, he felt his mind begin to grow sluggish, his fingers tingling with a numbness he only got when he hadn’t had much. Ezekiel had been less giving at the previous session and Tony had needed to remain in his room the next day to prevent exhaustion.</p><p>It had something to do with the recent excursions. Zeke and the others had been going on many recently and Tony didn’t know why. But he did know Ezekiel had been giving him less and less each night.</p><p>“That’s enough.” He whispered, and felt a gush of air leave his chest when they thankfully pulled away. His eyes threatened to close and the cold stone floor seemed like a tempting place to rest. But he couldn’t. Ezekiel could return any minute.</p><p>“Thank you big brother.” The boys said quietly in unison and like they always did, they helped Tony stand and waited patiently as the fog of blood loss slowly vanished. It was a faster recovery than last time. He was getting used to this.</p><p>A sharp tap echoed throughout the cavern and instantly Tony turned, eyes darting towards the darkness of the caves. They were back. Ezekiel was back.</p><p>“<em>Ha,</em> did you see the look on her face Whitney!? That’s the way to do it, plain and simple. Pin them down and let them squirm. Then you strike!”</p><p>“Of course Zeke.”</p><p>Ezekiel had returned with his most trusted advisors, Whitney and Norman, after a very specific hunt. Tony hadn’t been told any details and of course, he never asked. But he did listen.</p><p>“Such a triumph. And I can’t say Norman didn’t enjoy it, did you Norman?”</p><p>“Zeke, please.”</p><p>Their footsteps grew closer until they stepped into the light and instantly Tony was hit with the sharp smell of iron.</p><p>His eye twitched. His nose followed the scent like a dog follows a trail.</p><p>He dragged his eyes up slowly from the blood splattered on Ezekiel’s boots to the base of his neck and stared. His eyes then darted up when he caught the shrill sound of Whitney’s laughter, but he kept refocusing on the splatters of blood all over Ezekiel’s armor.</p><p>“Oh look at him. He’s so hungry, can’t you tell?” She purred and fiddled with the mask on her face. She was one of those, Tony had learned. She didn’t want to risk recognition on a hunt and had been spurned enough times for being a monster to make the choice of hiding her face. Some vampires chose that; the life of the hidden. Some had even gone centuries without looking at their own reflection.</p><p>He wondered if she even remembered what she looked like anymore. He’d always wondered how someone so vain could go so long without a mirror.</p><p>“Oh come now!” Ezekiel laughed and batted at Whitney playfully, though Tony saw no humor in their apparent joke. “Anthony, bring yourself over, let me have a look at you, it’s been a fortnight!”</p><p>Bowing low, Tony stepped forward and knelt in front of their leader, not wasting even a second since he knew how precious that time was. He would not risk a beating over something as meaningless as pride.</p><p>“My lord. It’s good to see you.” Tony said, keeping his eyes to the stone floor to allow Ezekiel that divine respect. Ezekiel shifted on his feet and sunk his hand into Tony’s hair gently.</p><p>He sifted his fingers through Tony’s strands. “It is always good to see you too my precious pet. It’s a blessing. Have you fed?”</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Tony replied smoothly, hoping his complexion wouldn’t give him away. While Zeke didn’t allow mirrors in their haven, Tony had been told he often became paler when he lost blood. Some vampires did and some vampires didn’t; a strange phenomenon among vampires that no one had figured out yet. Tony’s cheeks exposed him too often.</p><p>“Ah.” Zeke clucked his tongue and let his hand cup Tony’s cheek. “You lie. Your body tells me, but do not worry.”</p><p>He flashed a broad smile and glanced at the children who were watching the scene quietly. “You were only looking out for them.”</p><p>Tony held still as a statue. The children didn’t move. They kept silent and blinked with wide, teary eyes at Zeke. Zeke’s hand hadn’t moved an inch.</p><p>“You know my orders are just. Don’t you? Anthony?” Zeke’s hand slipped further back into his hair.</p><p>“I do.” Tony said calmly, keeping his eyes fixed past Zeke’s waist. The boys started to whimper behind him.</p><p>“So you know that the blood I give you is yours and yours alone, yes?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Zeke’s smile grew but the skin around his deep red eyes grew tight. “So why did you give it to them? Do you wish to lose favor-“</p><p>“Father please! We forced him to, please don’t punish him!” Zachariah finally cried, clearly unable to stand back as the scene played out. Tony almost wanted to snarl at him. Didn’t the boy already know it was too late?</p><p>“Oh, but you see child...” The hand in Tony’s hair tangled itself into his strands. He felt the pull tighten. “Anthony knows the rules. We all know the rules.”</p><p>Eyes practically gleaming, Zeke nodded at Tony. “Isn’t that right Anthony?”</p><p>A cold shiver ran down his spine and it took everything in him to keep his voice steady.</p><p>“Yes my lord.”</p><p>The moment stretched on. No one said a word and no one moved a muscle. The cold stone under his knees dug into his flesh through the material of his dark pants and his palms remained loose on the ground.</p><p>Zeke’s eyes bore into him.</p><p>“Good.” He purred, loosening his hand a little. “Whitney will escort you to my room later. We’ll discuss your punishment there, pet.”</p><p>Tony’s heart began to calm as soon as Zeke took his hand away and spun to face his advisors. His palms itched and burned when he clenched his fists tightly. Slowly he pushed himself up and stood tall.</p><p>He had to do better. This was the second time Zeke had caught him.</p><p>“How was your mission, my lord?” Tony asked politely, clasping his hands behind his back while he waited for Zeke to turn. His shoulders loosened a fraction when saw the look of delight in Zeke’s eyes.</p><p>“Oh, well! It was phenomenal, wouldn’t you agree?” He clapped his hands, looking at Norman once again.</p><p>Norman Osborn was one of the few vampires who could actually dispute Zeke. He had the greatest self control out of all the family members and could easily hold his own in a fight. Said to have been married and with a son many years ago, Tony had once overheard Whitney spill that his wife and child left him when he voluntarily chose to become a vampire. Tony couldn’t even imagine it. Norman was many things, but a fanatic? Surely not.</p><p>“Well you always enjoy these sorts. Frankly, I find the screaming distasteful.” Norman said lightly, observing his nails with a half-closed gaze.</p><p>“Oh you’re no fun. What’s the point if they just give in without a struggle?”</p><p>“How about the avoidance of that descent into bloodlust?” Norman replied, giving Zeke an unimpressed glance.</p><p>Undeterred, Zeke simply laughed and faced the two children. Tony had to hold back when they flinched under the gaze.</p><p>“Boys, have you been good while I was away?”</p><p>“Yes father.” Elijah promised, shifting closer to Zachariah.</p><p>“Good. Is everyone else asleep?”</p><p>“Yes father. We were just playing.”</p><p>Pleased, Zeke hummed in acknowledgement and looked around. The cavern was empty and the corridors leading to the other members’ rooms were unlit. They had been the only ones awake at this time of night.</p><p>“Excellent. Now off to bed with you both, you will get your fill tomorrow. Whitney-“ He clicked his fingers. “Take Anthony to my room. I will speak with the rest of you tomorrow.”</p><p>The children muttered a lackluster goodnight and skulked towards their empty corridor, throwing occasional glances in Tony’s direction. Letting his lips go loose, he smirked and waved in response until they were out of sight.</p><p>The instant he felt Whitney’s hand on his shoulder, the skin around his eyes grew tight. He dropped his hand and waited.</p><p>“Oh Anthony! You’re so sweet, making them feel better! I can’t wait for when you and I have children, do you know how beautiful our babies will be-“</p><p>“Whitney, leave him. You are to escort him and nothing more.” Zeke interrupted, though there was a hard line to his words and when Tony caught his eye, he saw irritation simmering under the surface.</p><p>“Oh of course! Come Tony!” She chirped and slid her hand around his waist, guiding him in the direction of Zeke’s private quarters. They left the main entrance without words, and soon the faint voices of Norman and Zeke grew distant. They reached the wooden door.</p><p>“In you go. Make sure not to upset him, yes? He’s had a long day.” Whitney cooed as she opened the creaking door. “You know how he gets when he’s tense.”</p><p>Nodding, Tony stepped in. His dark eyes scanned the walls, glancing at the ornate portrait of Zeke and his father Obadiah. The selected pose was that of father and son, stood side by side, their eyes staring straight ahead with a look of solemnity.</p><p>“What happened? Is all well?” Tony asked, pulling his eyes away from the Stanes to look back at Whitney who was leaning against the entrance with her arms folded. The gold trails on her mask glinted in the light of the flickering candles. Her red eyes followed him as he made his way to the book shelf opposite the bed.</p><p>“He’s fine. But he...everything’s fine.”</p><p>“Oh?” Tony let his brows rise in concern, widening his eyes just a fraction. “Did something happen?”</p><p>The red eyes sharpened. “Many things. So many things but Anthony-“ She slid into the room seamlessly and reached him with ease, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. She tucked it behind his ear and tilted her head.</p><p>“It’s not your place pet. You’ve upset him you know. The blood he gives is for you. You can’t share otherwise what will everyone think?”</p><p>“I know.” Tony forced a smile. “It won’t happen again, I didn’t know any better.”</p><p>Whitney laughed; the sound of chimes ringing in a silent mansion. “How quaint. You need to do better. You should always please him.”</p><p>Tony bowed his head in agreement. He knew better than to push. After all-</p><p>“And of course, sweetheart, you must appease me. I deserve that much, don’t I?” She purred, one hand snaking up to tug her collar down.</p><p>“If you need blood, you know I’m here. I can give you everything you need, my dear.” She repeated, and as always, tilted her neck to expose the pale, smooth expanse of skin. It was unmarked as Zeke had never had to mark her-she was a born vampire, a pure-blood. She had never needed the bite of another.</p><p>Of course, Tony was reluctant to accept anything from her. She was manipulative in every sense, and wasn’t shy about her intentions towards him. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of Zeke pushing their union and he downright dreaded the very thought of having children with her. He didn’t want children. He didn’t want to marry her at all.</p><p>“Thank you Whitney. But I must accept the punishment. Zeke’s words are just and I have wronged him.” He replied, ducking his head down in every attempt to show his shame. Good little vampires did as they were told by the father, and he was <em>so</em> <em>good.</em></p><p>Whitney shifted on her feet at that. She eyed him through the mask with distain.</p><p>Suddenly, it felt like the temperature in the room had dropped. Her eyes darkened ever so slightly and she let her collar go. “You think I don’t see through you? Don’t play coy with me Anthony. I will have you and you know it. Your time is nearly up.”</p><p>Suppressing a shudder, Tony pulled back his lips into a smile, letting his fangs show. “I don’t know what you mean. I am loyal to our lord, Whitney. I would never go against his wishes.”</p><p>Scoffing, Whitney shoved him back harshly and turned away. His back collided with the bookshelf but he didn’t make a sound. He simply waited for her next words.</p><p>“For now. But when my bite is on you, you will be mine. And nothing he says will stop that.”</p><p><em>Not long,</em> Tony thought bleakly. She wasn’t mistaken, the minute she bit into his skin, and they were intimate, he would never be able to disobey her again. Once a made vampire such as him was fully claimed, there was no going back. Every word, every order and every demand she made would be carried out, whether he wanted it or not. He’d never be able to say no, the control over his body would be hers forever.</p><p>The one thing Tony had always been grateful for, was Ezekiel not consolidating the bond. They’d never slept together and so, the bite on his skin could be overridden and orders could be ignored to an extent. Tony lived to preserve this small freedom he still had.</p><p>But that would change. He’d been part of the family for eight years. Whitney was starting to get impatient.</p><p>“I obey our father Whitney. Maybe you should too, lest he ask to see what’s under that mask.” He fired back, knowing he'd pushed his limits.</p><p>Whitney screeched at him and slapped him hard, sending him careening towards the floor. He grunted when the bruise on his back flared once more.</p><p>“Whitney, what on earth are you doing!?” Zeke’s voice echoed and Tony watched as Whitney turned back in horror. Zeke had just approached the door.</p><p>“Zeke, I was just playing with him! He was being a bad boy and I simply-“</p><p>“Whitney. Leave.” Zeke ordered, voice devoid of all emotions. That was her cue to leave.</p><p>Shooting once last glare at Tony, she pushed past Zeke, slamming the door shut behind her. Finally it was just him and Zeke, alone in this dungeon of a room.</p><p>Tony’s back throbbed as he pushed himself up to his feet again. Against his will, he hissed at the pain and felt his eyes shut.</p><p>“Oh my poor pet. She hurt you didn’t she?”</p><p>Tony opened his eyes and sighed. There wasn’t much point in lying now, and nothing good would come out of this. He nodded mutely and fixed his gaze on the floor.</p><p>“Oh Tony. Come.” Zeke beckoned him towards the bed and patted the edge. “You sit and I’ll have a look.”</p><p>While he sat and waited, Zeke wandered around the room, reaching for a compartment in his chest of draws where ice-packs were found. Below that, Tony knew there was a hidden stash of blood bags, the kind that would feed a whole family for weeks.</p><p>His mind flashed to the children. Their huge round eyes, a pale and sickly red as they fought for a bite. He wondered if other factions had similar experiences.</p><p>Shaking himself out of these thoughts, Tony looked around the rest of the room. As usual, Zeke’s peculiar taste had spread to all aspects of the square room, the ugly faded colors of the large rug in the center enforcing a certain era on the walls. The furniture was all wooden, carved swirls into the chest of draws and wardrobe, and the same was found on the bed frame and desk. The only thing Tony even remotely liked about this room was the fire place below the Stane portrait. It was the only thing warm in this frozen room.</p><p>“Anthony, you really shouldn’t upset her-“ Zeke began and already Tony knew where this was going. “How can I allow you to marry her if you make her so miserable?”</p><p>“It does make it difficult, I admit.” Tony snarked and instantly shut his mouth when Zeke paused in laying out his packs on the bed.</p><p>He frowned at Tony and smiled tightly. “Anthony? What did you say?”</p><p>
  <em>Idiot. Why the hell did I even-</em>
</p><p>“I’m so sorry, my lord!” Tony gasped and cupped his face in his hands, projecting the image of utter despair. “I’m just so exhausted and after feeding the twins, I-“</p><p>“Shhhh my pet, it’s alright-“</p><p>“But it’s not alright!” Tony cried loudly, pulling his hands away to let Zeke see the exhaustion in his eyes. That wasn't a lie. “I have let you down and there’s nothing worse-“</p><p>“Oh pet.” Zeke sighed and sat on the bed beside him, brushing Tony’s hair back gently. “You are good, but you must do better.”</p><p>Gritting his teeth in frustration, Tony slid of the bed and knelt in front of Zeke, knowing he needed to do more.</p><p>“I want to please you. I didn’t mean to feed the twins, I was just scared for them-“</p><p>“Hush now. You are so kind aren’t you? I understand Anthony but the rules are clear? What happens when you break them?”</p><p>
  <em>You come up with a new form of torture.</em>
</p><p>“I get punished.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right.” Zeke confirmed and considered Tony quietly.</p><p>Finally he sighed and threw his head back and stretched his body, groaning at the aches he felt. When he finished, he looked down at Tony who was still kneeling before him.</p><p>“Fetch me some fresh clothes. These ones are stained.” Zeke said and Tony shot to his feet instantly. Never let it be said that he didn’t know how to capitalize on a situation.</p><p>“Of course, my lord. What would you like me to do with your current ones?” Tony asked as he raked through Zeke’s wardrobe, searching until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the dark green robes with the gold lining on the cuffs and inspected it.</p><p>“Clean them. It's armor so it's salvageable but just about. Ugh, the savages.” Zeke groaned again and rolled his neck while Tony laid out the robes beside him.</p><p>A warm smile spread across Zeke’s lips. “My favorite. You do know me well pet.”</p><p>“I try, my lord.”</p><p>Zeke barked out a laugh at that. “Oh but you do! You’re good that way. Sometimes I wish Whitney would see things the way you did. My life would be much easier.”</p><p>Tony knelt back on the floor again and rested his palms on his knees. “What is the matter, my lord?”</p><p>“We should have had better luck tonight. But those menaces appeared once more. Those...<em>savages</em>.” Zeke hinted with no small amount of disgust. “They come along and disrupt our work, like we’re the creatures to blame. They have no consideration for our kind. Needs must, wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>“Definitely.” Tony confirmed, removing Zeke’s boots on autopilot.</p><p>“Hmmm. That dreaded Captain is the worst. He caught a whiff of Whitney even though I told her not to lurk too much. Now she can’t enter that alleyway for some time. What am I to do?” He threw up his hands and huffed.</p><p>“Captain?” Curiosity peaking, Tony tilted his head and set the shoes aside. “What Captain?”</p><p>Frustratingly, Zeke merely waved his hands; a clear sign he was ready to end the discussion. “It’s nothing of concern. He is simply a menace. Him and his merry band of animals. If you ever see him, remember one thing; that man is nothing but trouble and will stop at nothing, and I mean <em>nothing</em> to get what he wants.”</p><p>
  <em>Sounds like someone I know.</em>
</p><p>“Yes my lord.” The recurrent thought appeared in Tony’s mind and he tried to seize the chance again. “If Whitney can’t leave, maybe I could go out? Perhaps I could forage for the family-“</p><p>His words were cut short by the sharp, high-pitched laugh. Zeke didn’t stop for a good minute, and Tony’s heart sank.</p><p>“You must stay here pet. I need you to keep things calm in the cavern.” Zeke snickered to himself, and reached out to stroke Tony’s hair again but Tony wasn’t ready to give in.</p><p>“But I can do more. You need someone to fill Whitney’s space.” He emphasized through grit teeth, fixing a solid gaze on Zeke. He didn’t blink, even for a second.</p><p>Zeke eyed him but kept quiet for a moment. Then;</p><p>“The role of blood-bringer is no joke Anthony. You know that.”</p><p>Tony held his gaze. “I’ve been outside before. Last year. You let me go and I found blood. I can do it.”</p><p>“Ah but you weren’t alone. And I did that to strengthen your bond with Whitney. And it hasn’t helped has it?”</p><p>Defeated, Tony turned his eyes to the floor and sighed. What was the point? He’d never get to leave this place alone. Why did he bother to hope?</p><p>He was an idiot. A damn<em> fool</em>.</p><p>“Oh don’t be dismayed pet. I know your type, you are curious by nature. Does it displease you so much?” Zeke asked kindly, though his eyes gleamed at the sight. After all, Tony knew he enjoyed seeing others squirm.</p><p>“No my lord. I live to serve.” Tony said, but it came out monotone. His face fell to the same blank expression he always kept these days. The face of a soul-less man. What was the need to feel anymore? He was a pet and nothing more.</p><p>He’d had dreams once. Dreams of building and soaring.<em> Flying.</em> Back when he was younger and blue-eyed and his father was still alive. Back when he wasn’t reliant on another to keep him alive.</p><p>Maybe he could’ve been more once. Maybe he could’ve had something greater to offer. The world would never know now, not while he stayed in this cavern.</p><p>“Good Anthony. You are so good, you know that?” Zeke said happily, patting his cheek gently.</p><p>“Yes my lord.” Tony replied tiredly, feeling something in his chest ache. A long-standing, familiar ache whenever he thought too much. Mentally, he forced himself to push it aside.</p><p>“Good, good. Now...” Zeke’s eyes darkened and he gestured to the door. “Your punishment. You know what you did.”</p><p>“Yes.” It was always the same. Nothing new there.</p><p>“Then go. You are not to leave your room for three days. Don’t come out once. You understand?”</p><p>Tony nodded and stood. His back ached. His heart beat in a slow and tired rhythm. A pointless effort.</p><p>“Good. Now go. I will release you when I return.”</p><p>“You’re going on another excursion?” Tony’s head shot up, even though he knew what it meant. He’d be forgotten again.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I will feed you when I get back. Be good and do as you’re told.”</p><p>A while later, as Tony was making his way to the punishment room, he caught a glimpse of the twins lurking in the corridor. He thought he saw the same resignation in their eyes as he probably had in his own. That was why he'd fed them after all.</p><p>Inside or out, room or not, this life was punishment. And they were all the same in that.</p><p>Norman met him at the door. He was leaning casually against the iron grates, as impassive as always. Wordlessly he pushed off and opened it, giving Tony the space to walk in. As soon as he stepped inside, the door slammed shut.</p><p>He was in complete and total darkness again. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Of course you may go! Wouldn’t that be fantastic!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you Zeke! Appreciate it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I’ll make Whitney back off. She’s not right for you, I can tell.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That would be fantastic. And while you’re at it, maybe stop calling me pet all the damn time. I’m a vampire, not an animal.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, of course.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anthony...beware of the Captain...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who is he?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“...A man who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Just like me. Just like my father. Just like your father.”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>It was in the early hours of the morning that Tony regained some semblance of where he was. He didn’t know how much time had passed or whether Zeke had even returned, but he knew for sure that he’d been in and out of consciousness.</p><p>His back was throbbing twice as much as it had hours before. That may have had something to do with the hunched position he was maintaining against the corner of the stone room but it could hardly be helped. There was nothing inside except for a small opening; a window with bars that showed the outside. It was too tall for Tony to reach but he thought he could see the soft hue of the rising sun starting to appear through it. It painted a streak of faint white light across the room, highlighting the dust particles swirling in the air. What he wouldn’t give to be one of those particles.</p><p>Lifting his head up a little, he held his palms out in front of him and stared. His nails were cracked from scraping against the floor, and his hands shook minutely.</p><p>Blood. He needed blood. What would he do without it?</p><p>
  <em>Inhale. Exhale. Keep breathing. Keep control. Do not let it overtake you.</em>
</p><p>The silence of the room was pressing. It felt like a growing weight that wouldn’t leave, a heavy feeling on his chest. Tony hated it. The silence that grew so loud it would threaten to drown him and do nothing to hide the ever present fear of bloodlust. There was nothing he hated more except for that final loss of control.</p><p>
  <em>Stay calm. You can do this Stark.</em>
</p><p>He repeated the mantra over and over in his head, and leaned his head back against the wall with a dull thud.</p><p>
  <em>Think of something else. Anything else.</em>
</p><p>Who was this Captain? That wasn’t the first time Tony had heard his name in the family. Was he a threat? Was that why Zeke pulled back instead of attacking? It wasn’t like Whitney to get caught and it certainly wasn’t like Zeke to restrict her movement. It showed a caution that Zeke wasn’t known for.</p><p>Whoever the Captain seemed to be, he certainly knew how to drive Zeke up the wall. And that was quite remarkable, considering Zeke was one of the strongest vampires Tony knew. Maybe he was a pureblood vampire himself.</p><p>No. Unlikely. Zeke didn’t talk about him with respect. Whoever this man was, Zeke despised him. Maybe a creature who had an excellent sense of smell?</p><p>Either way, Tony couldn’t deny he was curious to know more. What kind of person would have Pureblood Prime Vampire Ezekiel Stane on the back foot? The man must have been something else to have Zeke retreating. Tony couldn’t even begin to imagine it.</p><p>Tony turned his head and looked up to the window. The pale light was starting to brighten into a soft gold. It was beautiful.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if he would agree with Zeke’s thinking. If he would think I deserved this too.</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Rise and shine Stark. Zeke wants you in his room.”</p><p>Norman’s voice shook him out of his thoughts and slowly he stood, balancing with one hand against the wall. His legs shook under him, and there was a wavy edge to his vision. Sounds seemed farther away, an echoing chant he could time to match his pulse in his ears.</p><p>“How...how long?” Tony rasped, licking his lips as he took slow steps to the now open door. It felt like it had been years.</p><p>“Five days. You must be hungry.” Norman acknowledged, holding the door open for him. “I’m surprised you haven’t gone feral yet.” He commented with a raised brow.</p><p>“Yeah...well I certainly try.” Tony whispered, squinting his eyes when the light of the corridor reached his eyes. Things blurred.</p><p>“I’ll take you to him, just take deep breaths.” Norman said behind him and somehow a hand on his shoulder was guiding him in the right direction. Distantly he heard whispers from some of the other members of the family.</p><p>“...Anthony again-“</p><p>“Do you think he’s gone feral!?”</p><p>“Bloodlust? No way, father wouldn’t do that-“</p><p><em>Oh you have no idea,</em> Tony thought to himself, feeling his stomach turn with each twist in the corridor. At last they reached Zeke’s door.</p><p>Without wasting a second, Norman banged on the door and shouted; “Zeke! I’ve brought your pet like you asked! Better be quick though, his eyes are starting to go!”</p><p>The door was yanked open and there Zeke was, dressed in a deep maroon armor, definitely designed by Norman for the riskier excursions. It was slim fitting but made up of titanium alloy plates. Hazily Tony thought of all the ways he could improve it. A common distraction technique he used when things were particularly difficult.</p><p>“Ah my pet! There you are-thank you Norman. Go tend to Whitney please, I know she’s upset.”</p><p>“Of course.” He bowed, leaving Tony under Zeke’s care which of course made Tony's heart race even more.</p><p>“Come Anthony. You need it.” Guiding Tony’s trembling body inside, he set him on the bed and unlocked the collar of his armor. It opened up at the front, down to the collarbones.</p><p>Stretching his arms out, he stepped in front of Tony in a twisted parody of their positions a few days earlier and tilted his head back.</p><p>“Come. Let me help you.” And Tony was on him like a moth to a flame.</p><p>A wild fire possessed him. The beating drum of Zeke’s pulse called to him like a Siren. He couldn’t stop it no matter how much he longed to.</p><p>His hands clamped down on Zeke’s shoulders. His lips parted and his fangs grew. He inched closer, testing the waters and finally sunk his teeth into the pale flesh.</p><p>Blood erupted from the source and Tony devoured it like an addict.</p><p>“Shhhh, there’s a good boy.” Zeke murmured, stroking his back comfortingly. Somehow, he shuffled them to the bed and sat, Tony not letting go even for a second. He continued to swallow the blood happily, the bright red liquid filling his mouth.</p><p>“You were so hungry. But don’t worry, I have plenty, today was a good day.”</p><p>Tony let the words continue to sweep over him. He didn’t care-<em>he had what he wanted.</em></p><p>“You’re so good Anthony, so good. Unlike the pathetic creatures of this world. You follow the natural order, you know who you are and you embrace it. We feed off others as is the way. It’s our right to relish in that power.”</p><p>Minutes passed without a word. Zeke continued to mutter soft words of false comfort without stopping Tony. And slowly, the fog of Tony’s mind began to clear. And with it, the sinking resignation set in.</p><p>Tony pulled back and met Zeke’s eyes. “I’m not a monster.”</p><p>With a serene smile Zeke reached out and wiped his thumb against Tony’s lips. Unbothered, he brought it to his own mouth and sucked.</p><p>“Your eyes look better pet. More red. More...natural.”</p><p>Feeling his cheeks burn, Tony stared at the disgusting rug in a hopeless attempt to hide. But it was useless.</p><p>“Don’t be shy Anthony.” Zeke huffed around a yawn. “We’re all monsters at heart. There’s nothing special there.”</p><p>The conversation wouldn’t get better this way. Tony was eager to change it and <em>fast.</em></p><p>“Was this excursion better?” He didn’t point out that it must’ve been if he'd spent an extra two days on it.</p><p>“Oh hardly. Whitney is a mess. That Captain plagues me Anthony, I swear!”</p><p>The Captain again. Tony should start a new faction. “What happened my lord?”</p><p>“Oh the usual-pass me my robes, excellent.” Waiting for Tony to turn, he got changed and dumped his armor in the corner. “Yes, the usual. His band of fiends came along and tracked our movements again. I suspect they’ve definitely caught onto Whitney’s scent. She’s very distraught, you can understand.”</p><p>“That’s strange. Do they have someone with a sharp nose? You’re usually so careful my lord.” Tony pondered, giving Zeke a small smile when the pureblood glanced at him.</p><p>“That must be it. You are so clever aren’t you? I should reward you.”</p><p>“I live to serve.”</p><p>Pleased, Zeke walked towards his desk and began to filter through his papers. While he did, he continued to speak.</p><p>“I must do something about the situation. With Whitney unable to leave, we have a problem. It’s never wise to leave a claimed area un-visited. I’m concerned they may have tracked my own scent as well.”</p><p>That alarmed Tony. How could anyone track Zeke? The bastard was so tricky, he’d once slaughtered an entire gremlin family without being noticed.</p><p>“How can that be?” Tony finally asked, after the information sunk in.</p><p>“I’m not sure pet. These are unusual times. But at least you and Whitney will have some time to get along better. She has been desperate for it, I know.” Zeke sighed, ignorant of the way Tony’s heart sped up. If it was possible, he was sure he would’ve gone paler.</p><p>“That’s a shame. Whitney is so much better by your side. Won’t you miss her?”</p><p>“Indeed I will.” Zeke agreed, taking a seat at his desk and reaching for a pen. “I will have to call for reinforcements. Perhaps I’ll send for my friend, another prime to assist me in dealing with the Captain.”</p><p>Somehow an opportunity had presented itself <em>yet again</em> and Tony seized the chance instantly. However good he was, he’d always been more stubborn than most, even to the prime.</p><p>“Perhaps you should send another to those marked areas? I can’t imagine how irritating it would be to lose those parts of the city to another faction.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence. Pin drop silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Anthony.” Zeke growled suddenly, dropping his pen with a loud <em>‘Tap’</em>. “Are you trying to upset me?”</p><p>“No, of course not!” Tony hurried to say, realizing he should’ve been more patient. Throwing his hands up in front of him, he took a small step back as Zeke turned and glared at him.</p><p>“I just worry. If our lord loses blood resources, how will we all survive? I want the faction to thrive.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, of course you do”. Zeke cleared his throat and looked down. “Forgive me pet. I am not in the best frame of mind for suggestions but if you have one, be my guest.”</p><p>“Well-“ Tony rocked on the balls of his feet a little. Behind him, he clasped his hands together tightly. “You could send someone you trust to take blood from those areas. Or at least someone to feed so that the area remains claimed.”</p><p>“And pray tell, who would I send? Most of the family are far too inexperienced to survive out there.” Zeke said with an unimpressed look but his eyes didn’t leave Tony and Tony counted on that to be his guide.</p><p>“Well...what about me? As I mentioned, I've been outside before and have survived just fine. I know how to hold my own in a fight and that way you won’t need to worry about my thirst.” Tony presented the idea again with his hands out-stretched, hoping against all hope. Maybe, just maybe Zeke would-</p><p>“Hmmm.” Zeke folded his arms and leaned back against his chair, clearly searching Tony for something.</p><p>Finally he answered and Tony’s hopes were completely dashed.</p><p>“No. I admit the situation has changed but you should stay here with Whitney. I can’t imagine forgiving myself if something happened to you my pet.” He said, and without further discussion, spun back round and picked up his pen once more, scribbling to his so-called friend or whatever.</p><p>Tony’s heart completely sank. He felt like a complete fool for continuing to hope. Would he never learn?</p><p>“Of course my lord. Should I leave you to work?” Tony asked dully, knowing he’d gain nothing here.</p><p>“Yes, leave me. And send Norman on your way out.”</p><hr/><p>As Tony skulked through the corridors, he continued to play back the conversation in his mind. For all that Zeke claimed he did, not once was he willing to let Tony prove himself, even though Tony was certain he’d been playing his part well. Though maybe he had Whitney to blame for this. His life would be absolutely miserable when he bonded with her.</p><p>Just as he was considering the risks and benefits of telling Whitney he was diseased, he thought he heard a shout. Then, when he followed the sound, it led him to more screaming in the main cavern area. The sight made him pause.</p><p>Whitney and Norman were in the center poised opposite each other, both purebloods in a crouched stance with their knees apart and arms out. While Normans’ fangs were retracted, Whitney’s were bared and her eyes were a deeper red than his.</p><p>“I’M NOT STAYING HERE! HE CAN’T MAKE ME!”</p><p>“Whitney-“</p><p>“I’M NOT! I WON’T DO IT!”</p><p>Shocked at the scene, Tony could hardly believe his luck. He’d thought this day had been awful initially but what could be better than seeing Whitney embarrass herself publicly in front of the whole family? At the very least, Tony could now explain to Zeke that a union would be a bad idea for now.</p><p><em>Oh my lord, I’m so sorry. It appears Whitney has gone completely insane, but not to worry, I know exactly what to do. P</em> <em>lease shove her proposal right up her-</em></p><p>“Whitney, you need to listen to me.” Norman urged, letting his eyes search the growing crowd of vampires. The young vampires, a gathering of twenty or so, black haired and pale-skinned beings were all watching, crowding against the far wall to observe the impending fight. Nervous whispering filled the room, slowly growing in volume, the longer this played out. Even the twins were watching, chattering quietly between themselves at the sight.</p><p>Delighted, Tony cleared his throat and broke through the chatter. Carefully, he snuck into the crowd and pushed towards the front, standing just behind the twins. “Norman. Father wants you.”</p><p>Instantly Whitney shot her head towards him, snarling and smashing her teeth together in his direction. The crowd gasped in horror and shuffled back.</p><p>“You disrespectful little shit! Don’t you see I’m dealing with-“</p><p><strong>“WHITNEY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?”</strong> Zeke’s voice suddenly boomed and the entire room froze. The crowd went silent, and no one even dared to breathe.</p><p>
  <em>Here we go.</em>
</p><p>“Z-Zeke! I was just explaining to Norman-“</p><p>“I don’t care. How <strong>dare</strong> you bare your fangs in the main cavern?” Zeke said, suddenly dropping his voice to a low, quiet tone. He strode into the room, somehow occupying the whole space with a mere step to the center. Placing himself between Norman and Whitney, he turned his dark maroon eyes on Whitney. Not once did he blink, not even when she flinched under his gaze.</p><p>Tony honestly felt blessed to have a front row seat. He resisted the urge to howl with laughter when Whitney lowered her hands.</p><p>“Whitney.” Zeke’s voice was ice-cold. “Did you misunderstand what I said?”</p><p>“No! Of course not! But Zeke I-“</p><p>“My lord. Say it.” Zeke interrupted. His expression was carefully smooth but something flashed in his eyes.</p><p>“My lord.” Whitney agreed quietly, lowering her shrill voice significantly. “I can still help you out there. Let me help you, <em>please.</em> I can’t stay here, I can’t.”</p><p>Tony couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. Didn’t she often tell him how lucky he was to stay? How great of a privilege it was? What happened to <em>‘Oh you have it so easy darling, but don’t you worry, I’ll make you work for it’.</em></p><p>“You will. Because you made a mistake and now it’s costing you. You know what you did.”</p><p>It was surprising. Zeke was never this unforgiving with her. Something must have gone majorly wrong for him to be this harsh to one of his favorites.</p><p>“If I may sir.” Norman suddenly stepped forward, looking as calm as ever. “That area will need someone to check over it from time to time. Whitney is far more useful on these excursions than in the cavern. She suits the outside more.”</p><p>That was simply another way of saying Whitney would cause trouble at home. Exhibit A was this cavern fight. Tomorrow it would be some taunts in his direction. Tony couldn’t <em>wait.</em></p><p>“No. Her scent has imprinted. We can’t risk it.”</p><p>A sudden flurry of whispers escaped the crowd. Around him, Tony heard a few gasps and mentions of Whitney being sloppy. A grin spread across his face.</p><p>Across the floor, Whitney’s eyes met his. Her gaze was scorching through the mask.</p><p>“Silence, silence! That was not an invitation for you all to start speaking!” Zeke ordered and once again, the crowd went quiet. But the excitement was palpable.</p><p>“Sir.” Norman said and paused, inspecting the crowd of young vampires. “If that’s the case, we still need someone to guard that area. Someone to lay down the family scent and do as they’re told. And someone who knows the Manhattan routes.”</p><p>His gaze was calculating. He seemed to always come back to Tony.</p><p>Tony’s breath caught. He didn’t dare hope, not now, not after earlier.</p><p>“Norman, no. It’s not a good id-“</p><p>“Perhaps.” Norman cleared his throat and lifted his chin. “Anthony. Step forward.”</p><p>Zeke’s nostrils flared. Whitney downright snarled.</p><p>“No! That little-“</p><p>“Norman, I’ve already considered it. The answer is no.”</p><p>“Anthony.” Norman repeated, holding a hand out to beckon him closer. Tony’s ears roared. “Come here.”</p><p>Whitney attempted to protest but Zeke held his hand out, a guarded look on his face. Still, he allowed Norman to pull Tony out of the crowd with a hand and inspect him from the front.</p><p>Tony felt his palms start to itch. It was a rare feeling but he hated being the center of attention here. It was the equivalent of getting a target drawn on your back.</p><p>Then again, what Norman was hinting at was...</p><p>“Hmmm.” Norman started to circle him, measuring him from all sides. “You’ve been out before haven’t you? Some time last year if I remember.”</p><p>“Yes.” Tony said quietly, trying to ignore the prickling feeling of wandering eyes on his neck. He felt like a mouse being sized up for a meal.</p><p>“I see.” Norman said and stopped in front of him. His eyes searched Tony’s.</p><p>“You have a good build. Strong but not large. Slim. Good for hiding in the shadows. Exactly the kind you’d find in those areas.”</p><p>“No, absolutely not. Not Anthony-“ Zeke began but Norman simply turned and frowned at him.</p><p>“But why not? He can handle himself well enough and knows Manhattan well. Did he not grow up there?” Norman pondered, holding a hand out in Tony’s direction. “Plus, he’s intelligent enough to know how to behave. You’ll do as you’re told, won’t you Anthony?”</p><p>He nodded eagerly, feeling Zeke’s harsh stare on him. “Of course. I wouldn’t even consider an alternative.”</p><p>Eyebrows raised in Zeke’s direction, Norman nodded once and clasped his hands behind his back.</p><p>“Well? How about it?</p><p>The crowd mumbled to themselves quietly, discussing the pros and cons of sending him out. When Tony glanced at the twins, he noticed their eyes were wide with awe and Elijah gave him a quick thumbs up.</p><p>Finally Zeke spoke. “Alright. Settle down. He’ll go. But there will be strict rules. For one, he must wear armor.”</p><p>Norman bowed. “Of course.”</p><p>“That’s not all. He mustn’t engage with anyone. You hear me Anthony? Not a single person is to speak to you.”</p><p>“Yes my lord.”</p><p>Zeke nodded and turned away. “Good. Come to my room later. I’ll explain the details of your new role and lay out more rules. Do not fail me.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Once Zeke and Whitney left, Tony couldn’t stop beaming. His jaws started to twinge at how broadly he was smiling.</p><p>
  <em>I’m going outside. I’m going outside!</em>
</p><hr/><p><em>This armor is shit,</em> Tony thought to himself as he twisted the arm of his latest victim and sunk his teeth in. If the human had been any faster, he may well have dented one of the shins. </p><p>The human, a young male with dirty brown hair and small features, squirmed in his grip, desperate to escape this depiction of hell. Tony scoffed at the attempt and merely bit harder into his neck, feeling his body thrum with the fresh intake of blood. He hadn’t felt this alive since he’d first died.</p><p>“Please! Please! Don’t, I have a wife and two kids!” The man cried, tears and snot dripping down his cheeks. He sniffed and tried to pull away again but Tony had him immobilized.</p><p>The man was lucky. Tony didn’t have any plans to murder him. Yet.</p><p>Continuing to drain the man, Tony held him down until the man’s cries died out. When he started to slump, Tony pulled back.</p><p>
  <em>Humans. Honestly, you’d think they know better than to wonder into dark alleys this late. Don’t they know what’s out there?</em>
</p><p>It was two am and the world was surprisingly loud for being so far into the night. Tony crouched between the shadows, moving swiftly from roof to roof, scouting the several blocks he’d been charged with.</p><p>It was simple. He was to collect blood and feed from enough beings in these areas to keep the Stane claim fresh. Every six days like clockwork, until Zeke found a suitable replacement.</p><p>Tony made it count. It was like a higher power had given him a go at seeing the world before sending him down for centuries.</p><p>And what a world it was. The familiar stench of Manhattan streets permeated the air and the tired groans of creatures returning home late could be found in all corners. Street lights directed the paths clearly but several flickered whenever some bats and birds swooped past, and cabs horned at each other in the distance. Tony recalled seeing a billboard that said <em><span class="u">‘Manhattan: the city that never sleeps!’</span></em> and couldn’t help but agree.</p><p>He sighed and guided the human to a slouched position against the wall of the alley, kicking away some of the syringes into a nearby cardboard box. This had been his home once. In some distant part of his memory, he remembered travelling down a street just like this with a young woman named Pepper. Well maybe that hadn’t been her real name but he was certain he’d called her that once. Maybe a happy smile had been thrown his way once or twice, and he’d waved his hand and smiled proudly, explaining that he couldn’t wait to work on the cars. Had he been an inventor? A mechanic? He certainly felt like it suited him. He definitely felt he could improve this shitty armor.</p><p>Sometimes his palms itched for the the tools he found in the cavern. Sometimes he’d grab a pencil and scribble his thoughts down on paper, staring oddly at his creation when he finished because he couldn’t understand where the idea would come from. Perhaps it was a calling from his previous life.</p><p>The human groaned as he slumped and Tony loosened his collar. Pressing two fingers to the human’s throat, he sighed and stood up.</p><p>The human would be fine. And the claim was laid. He’d almost done enough for tonight.</p><p>Stretching his limbs out, Tony yawned and walked towards the metal stairs in the dark corner of the alley. He heaved himself up and climbed all the way to the top, bending his knees a little and pushing off the metal with his hands up. Thanks to the added blood, his limbs were stronger, and he jumped a good two meters higher, landing smoothly on the roof in a crouch. Sometimes he impressed himself with how skilled he was.</p><p>
  <em>I’m the best! Strong like iron. I’m unbreakable, suck it world!</em>
</p><p>Leaping from roof to roof, he crossed all parts of his block in sequenced order, checking the humans he’d left slumped in each dark corner. None had moved but all of them still thrummed with life and so thankfully, there would be no deaths here tonight. Not that Zeke cared; his rules had been clear.</p><p>
  <em>Listen carefully Anthony. Don’t talk to anyone. Do not speak to anyone. Do not approach anyone. And if you see trouble, stay clear of it. Your job is simple-do not get into a fight. And above all, if you see anyone approaching you, come straight back. I’m sorry to make you do this pet, but don’t let me down. It doesn’t matter about the rest.</em>
</p><p>Well he’d been good so far. No one had approached him or even noticed him. He’d been careful, sticking only to the shadows, and when a poor unfortunate human had aimlessly wandered into his small lair, he’d snuck forward and struck quickly, swift as a viper dealing a deadly blow. He had this vampire thing down to a tee.</p><p>He performed his final scouting and finally returned to the first block, scanning the streets below. He thought he’d done quite well for his first night. And no creature interactions either. What an excellent result!</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I’ll be able to make this a permanent thing.</em>
</p><p>The moon was out tonight. A thin knife-edge crescent that was clear and unblocked by the clouds. Usually the air pollution would prevent Manhattan from seeing the stars, but the moon was always there.</p><p>
  <em>Just because you can’t see something, doesn’t mean it’s not there.</em>
</p><p>His lungs expanded. His pupils sought the dark sky. He tilted his head back and breathed. For once, he was alive.</p><p>Maybe minutes passed. Maybe an hour did. But he stayed there, eyes facing up and simply breathing the air in. Maybe he could stay here forever and the world would just let him.</p><p>It was time to go back. He’d spent enough time out and the last thing he wanted was Zeke sending Norman his way, or worse appearing himself.</p><p>Slowly he began to walk along the edge of the roof, observing the bystanders smart enough to avoid the abandoned alleys. There were some cars driving by and some small gangs of mummies who preferred the night but nothing extravagant. Nothing he could really use as a distraction.</p><p>Crouching down once more, he prepared to leap onto the next building when suddenly he heard sirens. Not the creature kind, but the sound of police.</p><p>The shrill noises grew louder and louder and a block away there were red and blue lights flashing brightly. The sound only got louder and every part of Tony wanted to know more.</p><p>As if controlled by some other power, Tony’s legs began to walk towards the noise, feet leaping seamlessly off the edge and gliding onto the next building.</p><p>
  <em>Turn back. What the hell are you doing, turn back!</em>
</p><p>Curiosity. If he had to point out one flaw in himself, it was his curiosity. It was why he wanted to escape the cavern, why he wanted Zeke to be pleased and why he was now walking in the direction of trouble when he knew he was never meant to. Even Octopoids knew better than to leave their waters.</p><p>He kept going, a silent assassin in the night. Closer and closer he got, until finally-</p><p>
  <em>Oh!</em>
</p><p>He ducked behind the ledge of the roof and peaked over carefully. The vantage point was excellent; from here, he could see so much.</p><p>Several police cars were parked on the streets, the area rapidly being taped off with yellow hazard tape. In the center of the danger zone were several ghouls individually trapped in webbing and screeching as a dozen or so police officers told them they had the right to remain silent. A small crowd of humans, demons and mummies were starting to gather, several holding cameras and taking pictures of the scene. Interesting was an understatement.</p><p>Strangely enough, Tony couldn’t find the head officer. He scanned and scanned for that hat with the emblem when-</p><p>
  <em>Ah-ha!</em>
</p><p>There he was in the corner of the tape, furthest away from the growing press. He seemed to be talking to some creature, one that looked similar to a human from this angle, especially in those civilian clothes.</p><p>
  <em>Who even wears Khaki pants anymore?</em>
</p><p>The being was tall and broad, well-built muscles shifting as he folded his arms and gestured to the squirming ghouls being loaded into a car. His bright blond hair rustled in the wind but his gaze looked firm and his body held still.</p><p>He seemed strong. Powerful. A man with gravitas and so, he really stood out.</p><p>Maybe he was a bystander that got attacked by the ghouls? But no, that didn’t make sense considering he was unharmed and looked big enough to take down a team of starving zombies. So that wasn’t it.</p><p>But the webs had to have come from somewhere. He didn’t look like an arachnid and neither did the police but maybe...</p><p>Tony’s eyes searched the crowd and spotted the missing puzzle piece. One of the camera holders was arachnid kind. But seriously? A journalist?</p><p>Scoffing to himself, Tony stood and smiled. Could it really have been that arachnid that took the ghouls down? What did it have to do with big blond over there?</p><p>Another police car pulled up and Tony took that as his cue to leave. Call him a stalker but he was a glutton for entertainment, especially considering how limited his creature interaction was. This would be fun to think about when he had nothing better to do than press Zeke’s feet and sing praises.</p><p>Just as he was about to turn though, something stopped him. His eyes shifted back and stared.</p><p>The blond was staring directly at him. And when Tony shifted, he followed the movement.</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck. Oh shit oh shit-</em>
</p><p>Tony spun around and raced across the roof. He didn’t waste even a second, jumping from roof to roof and finally leaving the block swiftly to run back to the cavern past Staten Island as fast as he could. Every time he checked behind him, he didn’t see a thing but he couldn’t take a chance.</p><p>When he finally reached the cavern, he stopped and pressed a hand to his chest, calming his breathing.</p><p>
  <em>What have I done?</em>
</p><hr/><p>As soon as he reached his room, he bolted the door shut and began to pace, feeling his heart race. The memory plagued him.</p><p>Bright gold eyes. Like an animal’s. Laser focus, solid and clear. That man had spotted him. And he’d chosen to let him go.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he thought I was a harpy. They’re known to like a good roof.</em>
</p><p>Tony raked a hand through his hair and finally sighed, flopping onto the thin mattress tiredly. He’d done his job so well. Why’d he have to go and screw it up like that?</p><p>Well there went his bid at freedom. If Zeke or anyone found out, he’d never be allowed outside again. Not to mention the sheer amount of punishment he’d get for even daring to wander into such a populated zone. How stupid could he get?</p><p>
  <em>I have to tell him. I have to.</em>
</p><p>There was no escape, he knew that. It would be better to just be honest and explain. Surely Zeke would forgive him? He knew what he was like?</p><p>Pushing himself off the bed, he sighed and made to leave his room. He had to see Zeke anyway, might as well get it out of the way.</p><p>The cavern was quiet at four in the morning. Slowly he made his way through, making no noise as he did. When he reached Zeke’s room, he knocked on the door lightly.</p><p>“My lord? I’ve returned.”</p><p>“Come in Anthony.”</p><p>Permission granted, he walked in and closed the door behind him. Zeke was at his desk again, reading a book called ‘Wuthering Heights’ in dim candle light.</p><p>Head rising, he closed the book and nodded in Tony’s direction, a slow smile appearing on his face. “I am glad to see you pet. How was it?”</p><p>Tony thought Zeke looked distracted. But he didn’t dare comment. “It was good. I laid the claim and didn’t speak to anyone. It was fine.”</p><p>
  <em>Tell him. Tell him about the man.</em>
</p><p>“Oh? No trouble at all?” Zeke asked, giving Tony a quick glance over.</p><p>Tony shook his head. “Nothing. All went well my lord.”</p><p>
  <em>What the hell are you doing? Do you want to be killed!?</em>
</p><p>“Good. Then I’m proud of you. You did well for your first day.” Zeke commented tiredly and tossed the book on the bed, reaching up to massaging his temples. “At least something went well.”</p><p>Tony frowned, closing his hands together tightly behind him to hide how badly they were shaking. “My lord?”</p><p>“Ah, forgive me Anthony. I am tired. Perhaps we can discuss this tomorrow? It’s been a long night, and I simply wanted to know that you’d returned. We’ll discuss the rest of it tomorrow.”</p><p>Tony’s mouth almost fell open. Thankfully he managed to control himself.</p><p>“Of course. Sleep well my lord.”</p><p>“And you Anthony. And you.”</p><p>Tony had never felt more shocked. As soon as he left the quarters he couldn’t help but clap a hand over his mouth in awe.</p><p>Why on earth had he lied so blatantly? He’d never done that and this threat could very well put the pack in grave danger. Yet there he’d stood, lying through his fangs.</p><p>The lie kept spinning around in his mind like a web trapping his thoughts. He toyed with the idea of the consequences and couldn’t sleep the whole night.</p><p>But by morning he came to a decision. Maybe just this once, there was no need to worry. After all, he’d probably never see that man again and he certainly hadn’t been close enough to be scented. If worst came to worse, he’d simply explain that he was concerned about the number of creatures out there and Norman would cover two areas instead of one. See? No harm done.</p><p>Perhaps he’d just wait it out. What was the worst thing that could happen? Perhaps the man hadn't seen him at all.</p><hr/><p>The next day had been uneventful. Zeke had requested the details of his excursion in front of Norman and had naturally asked for a full description and Tony spared nothing regarding the blood hunt.</p><p>He didn’t mention the man or the police. And Zeke didn’t ask.</p><p>“You did very well then Anthony! Norman it seems you were right!” Zeke smiled, clapping Tony on the back firmly. Tony resisted the urge to rub over the area. His back still hurt from Whitney’s outburst.</p><p>That was one thing that was strange that day. Tony didn’t see even a glimpse of the masked cow. And he didn’t hear anything about that from Zeke or Norman either. Instead, Zeke had moved on to other topics.</p><p>“Did you hear? Those menaces aren’t slowing down at all! I swear it’s because of people like them that we can’t grow anymore!” Zeke cried, waving a newspaper over the table in his living area. They were seated on several artisan couches around a wooden table that looked about a hundred years old. Tony wondered how some of the furniture was even standing half the time.</p><p>“They are becoming more active.” Norman observed, crossing his legs and leaning back against the cushions. Tony kept his back straight as he quietly listened. In the study, he was not permitted to speak without probing.</p><p>“I worry.” Zeke sighed. “I fear they might start to encroach on some of our feeding areas.”</p><p>“Couldn’t we call for backup? There’s what? Four or five of them?”</p><p>“Perhaps.” Zeke murmured and fell back against the cushions slowly. “I have already called for help. He should be here soon. Then we can start to consider whether we should wipe them out or not.”</p><p>Norman hummed in agreement. “Yes. Someone’s got to do something about these Avengers of the Undead.”</p><p>That was new. Tony had never heard of them.</p><p>“Who’re they? A new faction?” Tony asked before he could stop himself. Thankfully Zeke took him seriously for once, too distracted by the ancient table.</p><p>“They’re not vampires pet. But they’re a group of creatures who claim to restore order to an unjust world. As if they can decide what is right for our kind.” He scoffed, reaching under the table to pull out a glass and a bottle of whiskey. Carefully, he poured out a measure and screwed the cap shut.</p><p>Norman turned to Tony. “You should be alert. If you see a brute of a mummy, a black or grey arachnid close to a scene, keep away.”</p><p>“And that Captain. Don’t forget that beast.” Zeke added, tipping his drink into his mouth.</p><p>“The Captain?” Tony asked, trying not to focus too hard on the fact that he’d seen an arachnid, just mere hours ago.</p><p>“Oh yes. He’s their leader. I'm telling you Anthony, they're nothing but trouble. It doesn't take someone with half a brain to notice and the sooner they're gone, the better."</p><hr/><p>The next five days were a drag. Much of his time was spent describing the collection of mummies he’d saw and the quantity of bats in Manhattan to the twins. Zachariah had been very demanding of the details and Elijah acted like they were little treasure troves of information.</p><p>Tony couldn’t disappoint them. He described his adventure as a feeling of flying. Of being free to roam. It wasn’t his intention but he knew he was glorifying it.</p><p>He loved going outside. It honestly made him feel something more.</p><p>So when the sixth day rolled by, he eagerly collected his armor from Norman and headed out. An hour later, he was back on his favorite building of choice, this time at nine o’clock in the evening. The streets were much busier.</p><p>He begun his rounds, waiting patiently in the corners of his dingy alleys. Today he began with a young woman with dark brown hair and eyes that shined blue in the false light. While her back was turned and her phone was out, he pounced on her and locked her hands in front, digging his fangs into her neck quickly.</p><p>This one was a problem. She screamed.</p><p>“HELP, HELP!”</p><p>Pulling back, he grit his teeth together and shoved her against the wall, pressing her face into the rough bricks. Thankfully she froze.</p><p>“Make a sound sweetheart. I dare you. But I promise, if anything comes out of that mouth of yours, I’ll drain you faster than you can say fangs.” He whispered into her ear, feeling her shake under his hands.</p><p>He loosened them just a fraction. Then he bit down again. There was no room for doubt.</p><p>She grew heavy in his arms and carefully, he set her down, making sure to keep her spine steady on the descent.</p><p>That was a close one. Screamers were bad because they drew unnecessary attention from the wrong creatures and drove other humans away from the source. Tony would need to try the other alleys for a while.</p><p>Fidgeting with his armor, he shook his arms out and bounced on his feet. Time to try this super speed that vampires were known for. He didn’t often get the chance but with this amount of blood coursing through his veins, he was sure he could pull off some amazing tricks.</p><p>His feet pushed off the ground, one foot after the other. His arms swung in tandem. Suddenly he was moving faster than some of the cars on the street.</p><p>He ran through the streets, fast enough that few could see. Some bystanders yelped when he pushed past them but he didn’t stop. The feeling of his muscles moving was thrilling, like one of those roller-coaster rides he’d tried as a kid.</p><p>He reached the next alley within minutes. And luckily there was no one there yet. He had time to settle in the shadows.</p><p>A quick adjustment of some of the cardboard and a slight shuffle of the spare washing machine someone had left, created a good cover for him. This alley was darker than the others, so he could pretty much hide in plain sight.</p><p>Crouching on the washing machine, he balanced on his feet and waited patiently. Now for a victim.</p><p>Suddenly he heard chattering. A man, Brooklyn accent and deep-ish voice was approaching the alley. He was still on the main road but Tony could hear him coming closer. He closed his eyes and focused.</p><p>“...Yeah I know. But I couldn’t help it.”</p><p>Tony’s nose twitched. He frowned at the strange smell that started to fill the air.</p><p>“Nat, I couldn’t-no look, they were about to lose it, I could tell!”</p><p>The sound of steps entering grew louder. The man was getting closer. Odd how heavy those footsteps were.</p><p>
  <em>More blood for me I guess.</em>
</p><p>“-Oh please! Shield didn’t need to get involved. I’ll sort it don’t worry. Just promise me you’ll get the details. I know Peter has some snapshots.”</p><p>
  <em>Humans are so bizarre. Why is he pacing so much? What’s taking so long?</em>
</p><p>“Okay. Perfect, thanks.” The man said and finally snapped his phone shut with one hand.</p><p>Tony opened his eyes slowly, feeling his eyes focus and his fangs expand. He was right in front of him. This broad shouldered shadow who would soon be his next victim.</p><p>Silently, Tony stood to his full height on the his perch. From this angle, the pale moonlight with a mix of street lighting hit, and Tony thought he could see blond hair.</p><p>The man wasn’t doing much. He seemed to be massaging at a headache. His fingers rubbed his head gently so Tony figured he was a stresser.</p><p>Feeling his fangs press against his lips, Tony opened and closed his fists. He took a silent breath and checked his surroundings.</p><p>Then he pounced.</p><p><strong><em>Big </em></strong>mistake<em>.</em> Huge fundamentally ginormous mistake. The kind Tony would beat himself up over for a long long time and Zeke would absolutely beat his ass for doing-</p><p>The man had spun around at the last second, nostrils flared and teeth bared as a warning. And as soon as he made eye contact with Tony, two realizations hit.</p><p>One; this man was the same man Tony had seen earlier. The same golden eyed, big blond with gravitas.</p><p>Two; he was not a human. Not even close. He was a werewolf and a very strong one at that.</p><p>Tony could tell instantly by the scent. The strong, rich scent of forest and sweat flooded his senses, almost throwing him off balance. Werewolves were the only creatures that had a scent strong enough to make vampires stomachs turn.</p><p>But this scent wasn’t doing that. On the contrary, now that Tony had managed to land and grab the man by his shoulders, he was certain there was a hint of vanilla in there. And maybe...pine?</p><p>“Hey! Get your hands off me!” The man snarled, but rather than shoving Tony off, he dug his fingers into his waist and latched on. When Tony tried to pull back, he found he couldn’t move.</p><p>“Wait a minute. I know you.” The man frowned and had a good look at Tony. He was close enough for Tony to simply lean down and bite but...</p><p>The man was different. Unusual. Tony had never seen a person like him. He was so remarkably different from the humans and vampires Tony had seen, it was amazing. His eyes were narrowed and sharp, but there was a certain intelligence, a depth in there that Tony instantly liked. His cheeks were well defined and his jaw was chiseled like some of the angels Tony had once heard about. And his lips were a subtle pink, and they looked soft and inviting.</p><p>Tony felt a sudden urge to run his fingers over them.</p><p>The man’s frown grew, until finally his eyes widened and his lips revealed sharp canines again.</p><p>“You’re that one! The vampire I saw. You’re a leach!” He snapped, tightening his grip and making the armor creak a little. Still, Tony couldn’t help the smirk that reached his lips.</p><p>“And you’re that mutt. The one with a strange habit for getting into trouble.” He shot back, feeling his smile grow when the man tried to lean forward and take a bite. Tony instantly shot his hands out and grabbed the man by his jaw.</p><p>“Careful pup. That’s a no go.” Tony said, letting his eyes fall half shut dangerously. There was no way he was gonna be bitten by a werewolf, no matter how golden he was. He had too much at stake and his precious freedom was only the half of it.</p><p>The man grunted and snapped at him, pushing forward against his hands. Unnerved, Tony changed his tact a little and let a hand slip into the blond hair gently. A strange but wonderful idea came to his mind. He’d already been caught so he might as well enjoy himself. It wasn’t everyday he met a man like this.</p><p>“Don’t worry puppy. I’ll make you howl.”</p><p>The effect was immediate. He let go of Tony like he’d been burned and Tony instantly jumped back, putting a good few feet between them. The werewolf didn’t seem done though, preparing to jump as well.</p><p>“You can’t escape. If you’re here that must mean you’ve been killing. You bloodsucker!”</p><p>A bitter smile spread over Tony’s face. The man wasn’t wrong.</p><p>“But of course, darling.” Doing his best imitation of Zeke. “There’s something about that last drop that gives you a rush.”</p><p>The man’s nose wrinkled in disgust. Something guarded fell over his eyes and he stuck his chin up, his hair falling over his eyes at the movement.</p><p>“You disgust me. Your kind live to feed off others and none of you give damn about human life. You know some of us were actually human once!”</p><p>The smile slid off Tony's face. Something sank low in his stomach and settled there.</p><p>“We’re all monsters at heart.” Tony echoed back, hearing the words leave his lips with no trace of snark.</p><p>Then he didn’t bother to wait for a response. He turned and prepared to jump.</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>“Goodbye mutt. Don’t bother me again.” Tony said in a dull voice and jumped high.</p><p>When he turned and looked down from the roof, he saw the man staring back at him with a frown. Then he took a step forward and Tony took that as his cue to leave.</p><p>After all, there could only be so many monsters in one place.</p><hr/><p>“Anthony? You’re back early.” Zeke said with surprise, opening the door to let Tony in. This time, Tony didn’t bother to say anything and simply chose to remain silent.</p><p>“Anthony?”</p><p>“I couldn’t complete the claims this time. I thought I heard someone.” Tony sighed, turning his tired eyes to Zeke with reluctance. Admitting that, didn’t make his night any better. He’d hardly done any favors tonight and hearing that-</p><p>“...It’s alright pet. Some nights are such. You are doing well.” Zeke soothed and reached out to brush Tony’s hair out of his eyes. “I’m proud of you for following your instincts. Returning to the cavern is always safer.”</p><p>“Yes my lord.”</p><p>Zeke smiled softly and turned away. But then he paused a swung back round.</p><p>“Anthony. What’s that smell?”</p><p>The floor felt like it had left Tony’s feet. How could he have been so careless?</p><p>“I-“</p><p>Zeke’s eyes blazed. “Did something happened?”</p><p>
  <em>Think, think-c’mon Stark!</em>
</p><p>“I tripped in one of the alleys. And sadly it...reeked.” Tony said, allowing his head to fall.</p><p>He prayed that would work. Even though that was unbelievably pathetic-</p><p>“Oh Anthony, my poor boy. It’s alright, why would you be ashamed? It’s alright that you’re not as skilled as some of us. I admit, it is harder to balance on new ground.”</p><p><em>Sure</em>, Tony thought. <em>Call me an idiot by telling me I can’t stand on two legs why don't you?</em></p><p>“Thank you for being so kind, my lord.” Tony replied with a serene smile.</p><p>“Of course! Worry not Anthony, next time will be better, I’m sure.”</p><p>Tony sighed then and wondered if he should just spill it all and tell Zeke he couldn’t go outside anymore. At the very least, he shouldn’t go to those areas. But if he revealed that, he’d never be allowed back out and...</p><p>He loved being there. It was the closest thing he had to his old life. And maybe he’d be caught by that werewolf again but at least he’d have something to smile about.</p><p>“I hope so my lord. I really do.”</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Zeke had been in a fantastic mood. Norman had pointed out that the Captain had not caused any trouble the night before and Whitney had finally come to accept the terms of the new arrangement. She still hadn’t left her quarters but Norman had been adamant that she was calmer now than she had been before.</p><p>But then Zeke pulled Tony aside and told him the good news.</p><p>“My friend has agreed to come and help us. Ty should be here by the end of the month and then he can take over your role. I just thought I should tell you pet. You won’t be troubled for too long.” Zeke patted his back lightly and smiled warmly. “And of course, we won’t lose our claims since he is a much better fighter than you.”</p><p>If Tony had been better fed the night before, his cheeks would’ve burned with rage. The humiliation felt awful and made Tony want to storm back to his room (not that he actually would but still!). It hadn’t been his fault and yet-</p><p>
  <em>That man. It’s completely his fault, the asshole.</em>
</p><p>“I’ll do better, I promise.”</p><p>Zeke laughed and ruffled his hair gently. “Oh I’m sure you will pet. I’m sure you will.”</p><hr/><p>In the time Tony had to think about things between the previous excursion and the one he’d just started, he realized several things.</p><p>He needed to be so much more careful. For all that the mutt irritated him, he was a werewolf and could easily make his life a living hell. Wolves tended to work in groups or ‘packs’ and often drew attention to themselves with their large bodies and bad temper.</p><p>So Tony hoped he wouldn’t encounter him tonight. And if he did, he’d not linger and would leave instantly. His curiosity really wasn’t worth the risk.</p><p>Tonight he decided he’d play it more safe. Start with the alley he’d not reached last time and end with the one he had. That way he’d lower his chances of a repeat performance.</p><p>Each claim went without a hitch. He was faster than before and soon enough had just one route left.</p><p>He once again chose a spot, took position and waited. It took a little longer, but this time a male human appeared and thankfully, Tony was able to strike fast enough for the human to pass out before doing anything. It was strange how some humans reacted to his bite. More often than not, they’d almost look like they were falling asleep but occasionally some would scream. It was impossible to predict which but maybe blood type had something to do with it.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder how creatures react to vampire bites? Is it any different?</em>
</p><p>Tony wanted to know. He’d never tried and he’d never asked but he had many questions that he hoped someone would answer one day. But he’d take what he could get.</p><p>Laying the human down carefully, he dragged some cardboard over and placed it under the man’s head. Then he brushed his hands together and stood back.</p><p>He leapt onto the building roof again. His leap was getting better-more blood gave him more strength and greater reach.</p><p>There he settled for a minute, casting a sweeping look over the streets. It was clear and quiet tonight, midnight on a Thursday was apparently not so popular and even the cars seemed somewhat absent.</p><p>Pleased with his own effort, Tony dropped down and sat on the hard ledge, swinging his feet in the air casually. The night was cool but thankfully the armor protected him. He wondered if he could jump from this building to that lamp-post on the opposite side of the street-</p><p>“Careful. I’ve seen spiders who’ve tried that leap. And they’ve missed.”</p><p>Tony startled at the voice behind him. His body juddered and froze, almost sending him off the ledge. He was about to right himself when suddenly a broad arm swooped in and wrapped around his waist quickly, halting his fall completely.</p><p>Shaken, Tony looked down at the firm pale arm and stared at the claws in awe. Then his wide eyes narrowed at the familiar scent.</p><p>“Get your filthy hands off me you mutt!” He yelled and head-butted the man’s chest, hard. A grunt escaped and thankfully, he let Tony go with stagger. Quickly, Tony spin around and dropped to his feet, crouching down with his fangs out.</p><p>“I was just trying to help. Ugh, what the hell was that?” The same khaki-wearing blond wheezed, rubbing at his chest gently. After a moment, he sucked in a breath and stood straight, searching Tony with those golden eyes of his.</p><p>He seemed to hesitate. Then;</p><p>“Are you alright? I’ve never seen a vampire lose balance like that.” He said calmly and Tony couldn’t help but stare. The sheer <em>audacity</em>-</p><p>“Like you know anything about my kind! Don’t pretend you know me pup!” Tony hissed and instantly the blond threw his hands up.</p><p>“Oh I don’t.” The blond said quietly, tilting his head just a little. “I just figured you had better balance. Last time you were able to jump in the air like a bird. Generally you need to be quite skilled to do that I thought.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Well that’s...</em>
</p><p>“I don’t really know.” Tony admitted, startling himself with the honesty and trying not to shift at the way those golden eyes softened a little. “ I don’t really try that often. Other vampires do it better, I’m sure.”</p><p>For some reason, the blond began to smirk. “Ah, no. They really don’t.”</p><p>Tony stared at him in shock. “You’ve <em>seen</em> another vampire?”</p><p>For a moment, Tony thought he’d said something obvious. The blond frowned a little and slowly lowered his hands. He smiled a little but it seemed tight.</p><p>“Of course. I’ve seen quite a few. None quite like you I’ll admit but-“ The man’s frown dissolved into a look of pure awe. If Tony had to guess, the man was shocked.</p><p>“You don’t know who I am, do you?” The man asked blankly and frankly, Tony felt a little gleeful at being asked that. He hadn’t pictured the man as arrogant but he loved to stun people, especially ones with a stick up their ass.</p><p>“Not a clue puppy. Who are you? Some distant cousin of Frankenstein?”</p><p>It didn’t quite have the effect Tony was hoping for. Instead of getting irritated, the man seemed pleased, a calm and controlled look taking over.</p><p>“I’m Steve. Steve Rogers.” The man-<em>Steve</em>-said with a broad grin, eyes gleaming with excitement. He stepped forward and stuck out his hand.</p><p>“Uhh what are you doing?” Tony asked hesitantly, resisting the urge to bite the hand like a newborn.</p><p>Steve was undeterred. He simply stepped closer, smile remaining unaltered.</p><p>“What’s your name?” He urged again and finally Tony gave in.</p><p>He sighed and took Steve’s hand, silently impressed at the strength of the grip. It was firm and his claws encompassed Tony’s hand, but not once did they dig in.</p><p>“Anthony Stane.” He replied, feeling a shiver run down his spine when Steve’s grin broadened.</p><p>A predatory look appeared on his features then and he smirked a little. “Anthony. Tony?”</p><p>“Yes.” He agreed warily.</p><p>“You caught me off guard last time. Called me a puppy.” Steve remarked, narrowing his eyes and smiling a little. His scent thrummed pleasantly though and somehow Tony found himself smiling.</p><p>“Yeah, well that’s what you are, puppy.”</p><p>“Hmmm. So you think you can make me howl huh?” Steve let his hand go and walked past Tony, staring at the moon with a slight tilt of his head.</p><p>“It’s not a full moon yet. Shame.”</p><p>“Why?” Tony asked, following his gaze. A half crescent. Sharp but nonthreatening. Not whole.</p><p>Steve turned and flashed him an unimpressed look.</p><p>“Right. Werewolf.” Tony muttered but then he added; “That doesn’t explain why It’s a shame.”</p><p>“It’s a crying shame.” Steve explained with a serious expression. “How am I supposed to howl without a full moon?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Wolves need a full moon to turn. How are you gonna make me howl now? Tony-” Steve implored and suddenly stepped right into his space. “What are you gonna do?”</p><p>Stunned Tony stared into Steve’s golden eyes. Then he squinted. They were dancing in the light, like the warm embers of a campfire.</p><p>“You’re messing with me aren’t you?”</p><p>Steve didn’t move an inch. He simply blinked and nodded, almost bumping his nose against Tony’s.</p><p>Tony couldn’t help it. The situation, the complete weirdness of Steve, it drew something out in him and his lips twitched.</p><p>He started to laugh. He couldn’t remember the last time he had but he didn’t stop now. It was liberating and he actually felt happy.</p><p>“There.” Steve said quietly, pulling back and smiling softly in front of him. “That’s much better. Suits you.”</p><p>“W-What?” Tony asked once he stopped, but his shoulders were much more relaxed and somehow talking had become easier.</p><p>“Hmm not sure.” Steve replied nonchalantly and turned away, facing the street again.</p><p>Then when he spoke, the feeling in the air changed. “I checked out the number of deaths in this area. Wanted to get an idea of what I was dealing with. You know what I found?”</p><p>The tension rose again. Tony didn’t dare look away from Steve’s back.</p><p>“At least one death every five days. Alleys one to twelve. Round the clock and always human. Then something changed exactly three weeks ago.”</p><p>Steve spun back round then and looked Tony in the eye, all humor gone from the scene. “A new face appears. And suddenly the death rate disappears. Locals don’t seem as worried, and the police have no concerns anymore.”</p><p>Tony’s eyes widened. Slowly his lips spread into a plastic smile.</p><p>“Careful pup. You wouldn’t want me to reveal just how deadly I really am, would you? I may be new but I’m no different from the rest. Don’t make that mistake.” Tony explained, holding a finger up calmly, but instantly he pulled it away. His hands were shaking again.</p><p>“Either way. I have some questions. Perhaps you can enlighten me?” Steve asked politely, but there was a hint of a warning in the words and nope, Tony had stayed here long enough.</p><p>“Sorry pup. Gotta run. But it was fun while it lasted. See you later. Or never.” Tony said quickly and immediately sprinted across the ledge and took a leap of faith.</p><p>His feet connected with the lamp-post and before he could help it, he looked back at Steve with a grin.</p><p>The werewolf smiled and nodded his head, clapping his hands. His canines were prominent even from a distance. He looked just as pleased as Tony was and Tony...</p><p>He smiled the whole way back.</p><hr/><p>Tony wondered if he’d meet his new friend again any time soon. Occasionally he’d catch himself staring at the wall past Zeke, picturing a winning canine smile and glowing eyes. When no one looked, he run from one end of the room to the other, enjoying the rush from his limbs. A smile would spread across his face every time he thought of the lamp-post.</p><p>“What’s gotten into you pet?” Whitney smiled one morning and instantly Tony froze at the entrance to the main cavern. It was empty barring her and she was leaning against the wall patiently, like a vulture preparing to hover over a corpse.</p><p>Whitney was back. He hadn’t seen her in two whole weeks. They’d easily been the best two weeks of his life in this cavern.</p><p>“Whitney. Are you feeling...better?” He decided to go for the polite route. It would be best not to rock the boat, especially with these encounters he’d been having outside.</p><p>As much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed talking to someone else. It was nice to be treated like a person rather than a pet.</p><p>And Steve had been...fun. And that in itself was an enormous feet.</p><p>“You seem very pleased. I bet you’re enjoying the outdoors aren’t you pet?”</p><p>Tony let his lips curve up. It was getting easier to plaster the smile on his face. “I do. It’s nice to watch the humans squirm.”</p><p>“Oh I bet.” Whitney laughed and pushed off the wall, sauntering towards him casually. She stopped in front of him and patted his cheek gently.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you like this. You seem happier. I guess Norman wasn’t kidding.”</p><p>“No. It’s...”</p><p>
  <em>Liberating. Gets me away from things like you.</em>
</p><p>“A rush isn’t it? Admit it, you love it. Especially when they take their last breath.” She sighed wistfully and Tony felt his eye twitch. Still, he kept smiling like a good little vampire.</p><p>“Anyway, I wanted to mention, Zeke’s friend will be here soon. So enjoy your excursions while they last. Things will be back to normal before you know it.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>He spun on his heels and walked back the way he came, biting his lip to keep from saying something he’d regret. But then-</p><p>“Oh, and I hope you keep that happier outlook. I can’t wait to enjoy it when I sink my teeth into you. I’m gonna put the mark so high, everyone will see. My own personal prize.” She added sweetly and Tony clenched his fists tightly, walking faster.</p><p>Whitney was such a bitch.</p><hr/><p><br/>Tonight’s night was a blessing. Tony had badly needed to escape the cavern after his encounter with Whitney. The whole week, she’d practically spent trying to kiss and make up with Zeke, doing everything to point out how right he’d been and how good of a leader he was.</p><p>And of course, she’d used every spare moment of her busy schedule to make his life a living hell. Not once would an hour go by that she wouldn’t remind him of what she’d do to him once he was hers.</p><p>
  <em>A life of servitude. This time at the hands of a psychotic sadist.</em>
</p><p>Well there was no point dwelling he figured. What was the point? He had a job to do and really, even that was on a timer.</p><p>He’d rather enjoy it while he still could.</p><p>So, taking a deep breath, Tony stood and stretched, holding his arms above his head and loosening the cricks. Then, he waited as always for a perfect victim.</p><p>And maybe something else.</p><p>The night was young. It took quite some time before Tony gained his first victims. A female, slow and shaky in her gait, took several steps into the alley, almost toppling with the plastic bags she was carrying. He smelt greens-vegetables, and turned around to see there was actually a door tucked away in the back of this alley. A back entrance.</p><p>She was a resident. Surprising considering Tony had yet to meet one and it had been weeks of not seeing any. Still, no time like the present he thought and stretched his limbs out once again.</p><p>Then he paused. And took a slight step back as something twisted in his stomach.</p><p>Her pulse was slow and fluttery. With each step, Tony’s senses honed in on her vital signs until it became crystal clear. Her heart rate was slow and her body was small.</p><p>She was older. A human coming to the end of their life. If he took blood from her, she wouldn’t...</p><p>“Do you...do you need help?” Tony asked quietly and stepped out of the shadows, making sure to keep his fangs retracted and his arms clearly visible.</p><p>The woman paused, giving Tony a chance to inspect her. Her hair was white and cut short, and her body was small and hunched over from the loss of strength to her spine. Her feet shuffled from side to side, distracting him from her plain civilian clothes and her sharp brown eyes darted from his hands to his face.</p><p>Then something strange happened. She smiled and nodded.</p><p>“You...okay, here.” Tony sighed and reached out to grab the bags quickly, stepping aside to let the woman walk towards the back slowly. It took longer than it should have but when she opened the door and took the bags back, she smiled gratefully and gestured with her hands.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. She’s mute.</em>
</p><p>Feeling something dim in the corners of his mind, he held his hands open as she requested and waited patiently for her to hand him something. She gave him an orange juice bottle and gestured to her cheeks.</p><p>“Oh...thanks.” Tony sighed, fully aware it would taste of ash in his mouth.</p><p>Still, it felt wrong to push it back.</p><p>The woman smiled kindly once more and closed the door behind her with a soft click, giving Tony an idea of how to reinforce the door. Perhaps he could tweek the locks so that-</p><p>“How’s that killing spree of yours going? You know, the one you warned me about?” Steve chirped behind him, making Tony jump back with a cry.</p><p>“What. The. HELL MUTT!” Tony gasped, shaking his fist at him with rage. “Stop doing that!”</p><p>Steve, the little shit, looked absolutely delighted. His face was bright with joy and his eyes were full of life. Otherwise, he looked just the same as always; big, blond and strong. But his clothes were different. They looked really bizarre, like a parody of the American flag on a military uniform. Only the center of his chest had a pentagram design. And were those red gloves?</p><p>“And which freak show did you crawl out of?” Tony coughed, gesturing at the pentagram and stripes. That was right, he wasn’t the one who needed to be embarrassed.</p><p>Steve laughed, a loud chiming sound that didn’t fit the beast that was his body. “This ones’ all me. I’ve been told my fashion sense needs work.”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured.” Tony snorted, folding his arms and nearly dropping the juice as it started to slip.</p><p>“Oh really? How so?” Steve raised a brow, folding his own arms to mirror Tony.</p><p>“Oh please. Those khakis belong in the fifties, trust me.”</p><p>Steve’s eyes widened. Then they narrowed into thin slits and he leaned back on his feet.</p><p>“You don’t like those do you?”</p><p>“I never said that.” Tony smiled despite himself but Steve wasn’t sold.</p><p>“Every time you saw them, you’d cringe. I had a feeling but-“ Steve huffed and shook his head. “Thanks for telling me.</p><p>A strange urge to comfort Steve appeared and for once, Tony didn’t stop it. “Well it’s no big deal. We all have our vices.”</p><p>“Yeah. Vices.” Steve sighed and blew out a breath. Then he turned and started to walk back out onto the main road.</p><p>“Wait! Where are you going?” Tony followed him and silently panicked that he’d upset him. But Steve had seemed like he had a good sense of humor, so why-</p><p>Steve paused a few feet before the well lit path of the main street. “What’re your vices Tony?” He asked, giving Tony time to catch up.</p><p>Confused, Tony paused behind him. “I mean. Vampire. Kind of goes without saying. Bloodsucker. Leech. Monster.” He felt something shrivel inside as he spoke. His good mood vanished and he looked down at the juice in his hand once again, weighing it in his hand.</p><p>Tony waited for a response but didn’t get one. Instead, Steve stepped in line with the entrance to the alley and scanned the streets. Then he held out a hand behind him and beckoned Tony closer.</p><p>“Come with me. I wanna show you something.”</p><p>Instantly Tony's back straightened, all earlier jokes gone. It was one thing to talk to Steve. It was another thing entirely to follow him somewhere unknown.</p><p>“Sorry. That’s not happening.”</p><p>Steve turned and fixed him with an assessing look. “You must be tired of wandering around the same blocks. We won’t go far, just to that roof over there.” He pointed to a roof several blocks away and well...</p><p>That wasn’t so far really. Maybe he could spare a couple of minutes or so?</p><p>“C’mon. It’ll be fun.”</p><p>Throwing one last look at the dark alley, Tony nodded once and stepped out with Steve onto the street.</p><p>And everything was...fine. The streets were quiet and only a few humans traipsed back from work, dazed enough to not notice the vampire and werewolf walking side by side in strange outfits. Tony couldn’t see any creatures, but he wasn’t going to curse anyone for that.</p><p>“Your trips. These outings, they happen once a week?” Steve asked quietly from his right hand side and Tony eyed him silently. They kept walking in a straight line but Tony got the feeling Steve had planned the long route.</p><p>He knew he couldn’t say exactly. That would be problematic. But if Steve had already sussed it out anyway...</p><p>“Friday, Thursday, Wednesday-“</p><p>“Tuesday.” Steve smiled, eyes glinting. “Every six days. That’s...good.”</p><p>Tony shrugged and let his eyes continue to wander the street. He caught a glimpse of a worn billboard that said ‘<span class="u"><em>Furs need friends too</em></span>’, with a picture of a happy looking puppy on the front.</p><p>Silently, he wondered what Steve thought of that. If he'd be offended if Tony pointed out the similarities.</p><p>“So how’d you get that juice? I didn’t think vampires liked that sort of thing.”</p><p>“We don’t.” Tony confirmed, tilting the bottle in his hand again. “I found it.”</p><p>“Hmm Janice right? She’s a sweet old gal isn’t she?” Steve suddenly stopped and turned to Tony and smiled.</p><p>“You’re not a killer at all are you?” Steve smirked, looking like he’d solved the biggest puzzle of all.</p><p>“Just because I have an orange beverage does not mean-“</p><p>“Don’t bother Tony. I saw the whole thing. You’ve got to be the first vampire I’ve ever seen to help a human with her shopping.” Steve laughed, but it didn’t seem mocking like Zeke. Instead, it seemed delighted.</p><p>Scoffing, Tony stormed ahead, not giving Steve the chance to see his own lips twitching. He hated how Steve managed to get so much out of him but at the same time, it was the most fun he’d had in so long.</p><p>“Hey wait! Where are you going? It’s this roof here.” Steve said, sounding thrilled and when Tony spun back, he ignored Steve’s smug look to spring into the air and land on the roof.</p><p>Then a thought occurred to him and he looked at Steve from above.</p><p>“Okay how exactly are you-“</p><p>His words completely left him when he saw Steve crouch. Then he gasped when Steve soared into the air and landed beside him with a heavy thud.</p><p>He’d done it in less than ten seconds. Tony could barely close his mouth.</p><p>“How’d you-“</p><p>Steve winked at him and grabbed him by his wrist.</p><p>“Werewolf remember? Super strength, super speed, super-“</p><p>“Isn’t that on a full moon though?” Tony swept his free hand in the air. “And I don’t see a full moon.”</p><p>“You’re half right. I get stronger the closer we get to a full moon. That’s when I’m at my peak so.” Steve squeezed his hand lightly and pulled him along gently.</p><p>“C’mon. I want to show you some of my friends.”</p><p>Alarm bells went off in Tony’s head. “Ah look, pup. If my leader finds out I’ve been fraternizing, it could cause a lot of trouble. I’d rather not.”</p><p>“Leader?” Steve said, instantly stopping. “You work for someone?”</p><p><em>Dammit</em><em>.</em> “Well, not exactly.” Tony said, feeling his hands start to twitch. He slid his hand out of Steve’s and clasped it behind his back.</p><p>Steve stared at Tony like he was a completely new person.</p><p>“I thought you worked alone. I’ve never seen you with anyone else. Are you employed?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh I wish.</em>
</p><p>“Yep. Hence my no kill streak.” Tony clucked lightly, rocking on the balls of his feet nonchalantly. “Still need my fix you see.”</p><p>Steve was frowning at Tony again, only this time the skin around his eyes looked tight and his lips were down turned.</p><p>“I see. Well anyway, I wanted to just show you a bit about me. Seeing as we’re friends now.”</p><p>Tony’s head shot up. “We are?” He’d hoped so but hearing it-</p><p>The disappointment was quickly replaced by a beam.</p><p>“Of course.” Steve said, flashing his teeth. “How many times have we met now?”</p><p>“A few.” Tony agreed, feeling his heart start to speed up.</p><p>“So come see. Then I’ll let you get back to your work.”</p><p>Together they walked towards the corner of the roof, hopping onto the ledge to sit down comfortably. Below was a bit busier than Tony’s block, with several people clubbing together around some mummies.</p><p>“They’re waiting for the police but that’s them there.” Steve pointed, leaning closer to Tony to guide his sight. “You see that kid there?”</p><p>Tony squinted and nodded, spotting black and red. “The spider?”</p><p>“Not the woman, although that’s Nat. She’s a friend too. The other one?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“That’s Peter. He’s a budding journalist although the guy he works for is an idiot. Keeps making fun of my outfit. Although maybe you’d get on with him.” Steve chuckled, shaking his head lightly.</p><p>“Right.” Tony said dryly, rolled his eyes. “Except I’m not an idiot. I was best in my class, I’ll have you know. Went to MIT.”</p><p>Silence met him. Then-</p><p>“<em>You</em> went to MIT?” Steve asked, staring at Tony with shocked expression.</p><p>“What are you trying to say?” Tony growled, only Steve had a calculating look on his face.</p><p>“Nothing. You’re certainly smart enough.” Steve murmured, before shaking his head. He went back to the pointing.</p><p>“So you’ve seen Peter and Natasha. Natasha is stealthy. Super smart and she loves a good fight. And she’s never lost.” Steve said, almost in a stage whisper.</p><p>“Okay. So you like spiders. Do you have a fetish or something?” Tony blurted, before he could stop himself. Thankfully, Steve was unperturbed.</p><p>“Not for spiders no. I prefer the more humanoid types.” Steve said lightly, scanning the small group for someone else.</p><p>“I get that. You like to play it safe.” Tony decided, leaning back on his hands in thought.</p><p>He’d had sex before. With men and woman when he was in his twenties and decidedly human. Back when he could see the blue of his eyes and taste the burn of a good malt whiskey. He remembered enjoying it-the warmth and feel of another person’s body. Their lips pressing against yours after sharing a wonderful moment of pleasure. Feeling for all the world like you were not alone.</p><p>It had been a long time since Tony had enjoyed sex like that. Once he’d turned, no human or creature would look at him the same way, and his life had been contained in one place full of strict rules and no place for that.</p><p>He’d only experience it with the pureblood he was bonded to now. But he knew, with a sick feeling in his stomach, he’d not enjoy it one bit. And after, it wouldn’t matter how he felt; he’d be Whitney’s puppet and she’d force his hand in everything. Even sex.</p><p>“I don’t play it safe. If there’s something you should know about me, it’s that.” Steve’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes to find Steve staring at him intently.</p><p>“What about you? You have a type?” Steve continued and a laugh bubbled out of Tony. He’d never been asked that before.</p><p>“I’m not sure. I think I like variety. A nice guy or girl who wouldn’t mind a guy who needs blood to survive.” Tony shrugged and looked down at the lively group below them. “I once slept with a demon. It was fun.”</p><p>“A demon and a vampire? Interesting mix.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh Rumiko was definitely a demon. But I was no vampire.</em>
</p><p>“I’m sure you can imagine. A guy like me-“ Tony flashed Steve a winning smile, letting his lids fall low. “-has certain needs. Not everyone can match.”</p><p>Tony watched as Steve nodded his head slowly and faced the group again. From this angle Tony could admire the prominence of his jaw, and the little quirk he did with his lips before he smiled. While he projected an air of control, Tony couldn’t help but feel Steve was a genuinely content person. Those golden eyes were always happy and every so often, grew brighter at the things Steve perceived to be good.</p><p>Tony spoke before he could really think.</p><p>“I hope you meet someone who makes you really happy one day.”</p><p>The comment made Steve pause. Something changed in his stance and his eyes narrowed a little.</p><p>“Thanks.” He said softly, not looking at Tony as he curled his hands in his lap. “That’s nice to hear.”</p><p>It was lucky Steve hadn’t found that too strange. Tony could hardly believe he’d just said something that soppy but he couldn’t pull it back now. Plus it was true.</p><p>The moment passed and Steve described his friends once more.</p><p>“So you see that mummy there? The huge one with the helmet? That’s Thor. He’s my wrestling buddy. He’s not from around here but he’s learned to adapt pretty well. Makes a good member of the team.” Steve said proudly and something about the phrasing made Tony pause.</p><p>“I thought these were your friends?” He said, watching the young spider-kid wave his hands around frantically at ‘Thor’.</p><p>“Oh yeah. But we work together too. It helps.”</p><p>Suddenly Tony recalled their first meeting.</p><p>
  <em>Of course, I never even asked!</em>
</p><p>“What do you do? Are you an officer?” Tony pondered, feeling a smile spread as he watched the spider-kid storm off when Natasha said something.</p><p>“Sort of. I kind of run my own special unit and these guys are part of it. We work pretty closely with the police though.”</p><p>“Are you vigilantes?” Tony snorted at the word. That would make it a lot harder to take Steve seriously. He really didn’t seem like the type.</p><p>Thankfully Steve shook his head. “No, we’re recognized. We’re just new.”</p><p><em>Huh.</em> “Sounds like that this group my boss was talking about. They were in the papers.”</p><p>Steve hummed lightly. “Oh yeah?”</p><p>“He called them the <em>‘Avengers of the Undead’</em>.” Tony said with air quotes, and Steve shook his head fondly.</p><p>“That’s a good name, don’t you think?”</p><p>“No. It’s stupid. The don’t avenge the undead. They avenge humans.”</p><p>Letting out a sigh, Steve leaned back and close his eyes.</p><p>“That’s true. I’m guessing that’s because they can’t really defend themselves from creatures like us.”</p><p>At that Tony scoffed. “Yeah. Because everyone would jump at the chance to help a dying vampire. They’re obviously human lovers.”</p><p>Steve went quiet. Finally he opened his eyes and nodded.</p><p>“You’re right. Maybe that’s what people see.”</p><p>Abruptly, Steve stood up and dusted his knees. After, he gave Tony a warm glance.</p><p>“My team is good but it’s not perfect. I’m always looking for new potential.</p><p>It took a moment for the information to sink in. Then Tony’s mouth fell open.</p><p>He shut it promptly. “Is that an invitation? That’s why you brought me here?”</p><p>“It’s whatever you want it to be. I just thought I’d put it out there, especially now that I’ve seen what you can do. And seeing as you like Janice enough...” Steve grinned, blatantly enjoying how uncomfortable that made him feel.</p><p>“Anyway I’ll leave you to it. You’ve got your rounds to make and I need to see what’s taking the police so long. I’ll see you around.”</p><p>“Oh wait! Before you go.” Tony picked up his juice bottle and held it out to Steve’s crouched figure. “Take it. You’ll enjoy it more than I will. Maybe you can give it to your friends?”</p><p>Steve’s eyes flickered from the bottle to Tony’s face. Then he licked his lips and took it silently.</p><p>“Thank you. Guess that means I owe you.” He grinned and launched himself of the edge, landing gracefully besides Thor. He said something to his friends and quickly waved in Tony’s direction.</p><p>Chuckling softly, Tony turned and went on his way, smiling every so often when remembered the ring of Steve’s laugh.</p><p>So he’d lost his killer streak. But maybe it was worth it.</p><hr/><p>Before heading back to the cavern, he always made sure to immerse his scent in the cities’ natural flair. He’d scrape his armor against the alley walls, do some jumps in puddles, and smear a bit of blood on his calves to add more authenticity to his imaginary double life.</p><p>And to hide that scent of pine. Tony swore he was starting to become addicted to catching a hint of it each week.</p><p>It gave him once less thing to worry about in the cavern. But there were plenty of other things.</p><p>When he returned that night, something was different. The air felt bleak and full of misery, like the afterglow of a horrid fight. The scent of sweat and blood filled Tony’s nose and this was just in the main hall, and without anyone around.</p><p>Nerves starting to rise, Tony made his way to Zeke’s room. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.</p><p>“Come in, Anthony.”</p><p>The sight that met him was shocking. Zeke was sat on the bed, head buried in his hands while his shoulders shook. His favorite green robes were torn in various places and his hands were shaking every so slightly. The many sheets of paper Zeke had been using over the week were sprawled across the floor in a mockery of the carpet.</p><p>This was unheard of. Tony has never seen Zeke in such a state.</p><p>“My lord? What’s...” By mistake, Tony stepped on something that caught his eye. Then he bent down and picked it up.</p><p>It was a newspaper cutting. It said; <strong><span class="u">‘Avengers take a stand. No more’</span></strong>, and underneath it was a short description of a speech the Captain gave last night, declaring he would stand, not just for humankind, but also any creature that was feeling threatened in the city. The details came to a stop where the page had been torn diagonally.</p><p>“Is it the Avengers again?” Tony hedged his bets, sucking in a breath when Zeke’s blood red eyes focused on him.</p><p>“What do you think pet?” Zeke said in a dangerously quiet voice. His nostrils were flared and his back was tense as he sat up. Slowly, he stood up from the bed and walked towards Tony.</p><p>He snatched the newspaper page out of Tony's hand and tore it to shreds.</p><p>“You are not to even risk it. If you see any of them or heaven forbidden, they see you-“</p><p>At least Tony could be honest about this. “I haven’t. I’m sure.”</p><p>Zeke grumbled under his breath and raked a hand through his brown hair. It looked like a complete mess.</p><p>“They’re becoming more and more public by the day. Norman seems to think they’re becoming less shy. Maybe we should take the fight to them.” Zeke muttered to himself, grinding the newspaper remnants under his leather boot.</p><p>“Have they killed any vampires?” Tony asked, still trying to hide how shocked he was to see Zeke this stressed. You’d think someone had died in the faction.</p><p>“No. But this isn’t a good thing. And Ty...” Zeke turned away, hiding his face in the shadows. “He’s been delayed.”</p><p>
  <em>What!?</em>
</p><p>Tony couldn’t believe his ears! Was it true? Would he get more time outside!?</p><p>“I’m sorry pet.” Zeke sighed. “You’ll need to continue to carry this burden. I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>Tony couldn’t stop smiling. He could feel his fangs expand with excitement. Today had been the best day of his life!</p><p>“I’ll do what I can my lord. As you ask me to.”</p><hr/><p>Things continued this way for a few more weeks. Tony completed his claims on his set times and accepted the company he got. Steve always seemed to appear after he’d collected enough blood, and seemed to enjoy spending time with Tony and occasionally teasing him.</p><p>Tony’s perspective of him had changed. He really considered Steve his best friend. His only friend.</p><p>“When you offered that invitation, did you really mean it?” Tony asked one night, settling casually on a bench under a dim streetlight. Steve had already been sat there when Tony had begun for the night, and had waited patiently for his companion.</p><p>“Of course. Like I said, I’m always looking for potential.” Steve said brightly, tossing a baseball in the air and catching it. His claws dug into the material with each catch. They looked sharper tonight.</p><p>“Is it a full moon soon?” Tony tilted his head and Steve sighed, spinning the ball in his hand.</p><p>“Yes. A few weeks from now. It’ll be tough but I’ve managed before.”</p><p>There was something Tony had been wondering for a while. Something he’d been hoping to ask.</p><p>“How come I’ve never seen you actually turn into a wolf? I know you’re a werewolf but you’re really controlled. I always thought they were more instinctual.” Tony asked, reaching out to snatch the baseball. Steve let him.</p><p>“You mean morphing?”</p><p>“Yes.” Tony spun the ball in his hands.</p><p>Steve was quiet for a moment, and he tilted his head like he was searching for a good answer.</p><p>“Werewolves always turn on a full moon, as you’re aware I’m sure. But generally they don’t turn otherwise except for when things get heated. Adrenaline needs to run high to push for a morph.”</p><p>“So you need to be fighting?” That did make sense. Werewolves were seen to be fierce and pretty deadly in wolf form.</p><p>Steve nodded, watching the ball in Tony’s hand. “That’s one way. The other is to feel threatened. Either our property needs to be affected or our pack.”</p><p>Tony stopped spinning the ball for a minute. He turned and tilted his chin up at Steve who looked fairly relaxed. “So you’re territorial. Like vampires.”</p><p>“Yes. And very possessive, I won’t lie.”</p><p>“I bet your mate loves that.” Tony smirked, imagining what Steve would be like all...out of control. It seemed delicious.</p><p>Steve flashed him a smile and leaned back against the bench, stretching his arms out to take up space. “I don’t have one. But I know mates are another thing entirely. Someone does something to your mate-“ Steve made a slow cut over his neck with his finger. “-they’re dead. No questions asked.”</p><p>It was funny how, before if Tony had heard that, he would’ve called Steve a savage, and maybe made some dig at wolves in general, unable to see the difference between Steve and Zeke. Now, Tony could tell it was different. They were completely different because while this gesture seemed brutal, Tony felt pleased to think Steve could go to such lengths to care about someone.</p><p>It wasn’t just possessiveness like Zeke. It was...something else.</p><p>“Sounds exhausting. That’s a lot of trouble to go through for one person.” Tony breathed, going back to spinning the ball. Steve bit his lip to hide a laugh.</p><p>“You’re not wrong there. What about you?”</p><p>Tony started tossing the ball between his hands. “What about me?”</p><p>“Any...mates?”</p><p>The ball dropped out of his hand. It slipped right through his fingers.</p><p>“Uhh...what?”</p><p>When Tony stood and quickly grabbed the ball, he turned and caught Steve giving him a guarded look.</p><p>“Mates. Partners? Anyone like that for you?”</p><p>Mute, Tony shook his head.</p><p>Approving, Steve nodded his head and gestured back to the bench. Tony accepted the invite and sat back down.</p><p>“So how does it work for vampires? How does blood affect you?” Steve asked politely changing the subject and tilting his head a little like he was studying a specimen.</p><p>“Vampires need blood to survive, you know that. Doesn’t matter which kind I think as long as it’s fresh and the more we get, the stronger we become. You’ve seen my jumps.” Tony waited for him to nod before continuing.</p><p>“We’re not...solitary. It’s a common misconception but vampires actually do like company.” Tony sighed and faced the empty street, thoughts swirling in his head.</p><p>“Purebloods are stronger than bonded ones. They rule the faction.”</p><p>“What’s a pureblood?” Steve asked behind him and startled, Tony turned and met his eye.</p><p>“A born vampire. They don’t need blood to survive but they use it to gain strength. And that strength helps them rule. They also have the ability to bond vampires to them.”</p><p>A frown appeared on Steve’s face. “So there are some vampires that aren’t...born as vampires?”</p><p>“Yes.” Tony sighed, looking down at the ball in his hand. He could crush it if he wanted to. He was strong enough to now.</p><p>“That kind of sounds like a mating bite. If you’re compatible with another wolf or human and bite them, you become bonded to them and vice-versa. Is it like that for vampires?”</p><p>Tony shook his head firmly. “There’s no romantic intimacy in that type of bonding. Not usually at least. It’s different when you’re mating though. Different effects.”</p><p>Are you a pureblood?”</p><p>Tony smiled and closed his eyes. It was about time he answered that.</p><p>“No. I wasn’t born a vampire.”</p><p>When he opened his eyes and looked, Steve’s expression had darkened considerably. Those eyes were a deeper gold, and reflected crimson in the light.</p><p>“You were human weren’t you? And no human wants to be a creature.”</p><p>“No human wants to be a creature.” Tony agreed quietly, and that was all the confirmation Steve needed.</p><hr/><p>“I suspected something like that. When I first met you.” Steve interrupted him, just as he was leaning a passed out human against the wall.</p><p>“Hello to you too.” Tony grunted, wiping his hand against his mouth quickly. The taste of iron still lingered.</p><p>Holding his hands up, Steve lowered his chin and pouted a little. “Sorry, I know I should wait until you’re done. But I’ve just been thinking about it all week.”</p><p>Sighing, Tony turned and put his hands on his hips.</p><p>“Do you mind?”</p><p>“You mentioned you went to MIT.” Steve powered on, completely ignoring him. “That’s a human only institute. Vampires don’t age quickly I hear and you look about my age so I’m guessing you’ve been a vampire for about ten years.”</p><p>Tony’s brows lifted in surprise. That was quite the estimation.</p><p>“Eight actually. But that was really impressive.”</p><p>Steve rubbed the back of his head and turned away slightly. He smiled a little to himself.</p><p>“Yeah. I think about you. Sometimes.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Oh wow.</em>
</p><p>Steve was blushing. His lips were quirked up but he wouldn’t look at Tony, no matter how stunned Tony looked. He shifted from side to side on his feet and chewed his lip a little to keep from smiling. He looked so cute.</p><p>Feeling something in his chest loosen, Tony bit his fangs into his lip to keep from smiling. Butterflies. He had butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>“You...really?” Tony tried, but he couldn’t be as suave as usual. The realization was starting to cement itself.</p><p>
  <em>I think about you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think about you. Sometimes.</em>
</p><p>Steve gave him a look of ‘Aw shucks’, and let his hand drop. He seemed pleased with himself and reminded Tony of that happy dog on the billboard he’d seen weeks ago.</p><p>“So I’ve been wondering about something. I wanted to know if you’d be up for giving it a try.”</p><p>Curious, Tony tilted his head, letting his lips curve into a smile. He was pretty sure he'd do a back-flip if Steve asked.</p><p>“What do you have in mind?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Steve began to strip his shirt off. Today he was wearing that khaki and plain shirt combo of his, which detracted from his amazing build so when he took his shirt off-</p><p>Tony’s eyes widened and his smile vanished. He stared.</p><p>Steve was...unbelievably well built. He’d always been all muscles to Tony but now that he had a clear view of Steve’s eight pack, it was hard to think of anything else. It was shocking, he’d never seen someone so in shape.</p><p>His mouth watered a little. His lips parted at the sight.</p><p>“Like what you see?” Steve smirked and suddenly Tony was pulled out of his trance. Steve’s eyes were laughing but he allowed Tony a moment to collect himself. Or look.</p><p>Feeling his cheeks heat with his new found blood, Tony rolled his eyes. “No. You’re too wolf-y.”</p><p>Steve squinted his eyes and poked at his chest curiously. “But I’ve not got any hair here. I mean, I have some down there obviously but it’s blond and-“</p><p><strong>“Okay!”</strong> Tony shouted, waving his hands out to shut <em>that</em> line of thinking down. Jesus, there was only so much Tony could take. “Just...what did you want to try?”</p><p>Tony could tell Steve was feeling smug about the whole thing but he kept going for Tony’s sake.</p><p>“You told me you need blood to survive but it doesn’t need to be human. So I was thinking, why don’t you try with me?”</p><p><em>Oh jeez</em>. Tony felt like a complete idiot. He should’ve seen this coming.</p><p>Shaking his head firmly, Tony folded his arms and took a step back. “That’s a bad idea. I’ve never taken blood from a werewolf and who knows what will happen to you-“</p><p>“Oh don’t worry about me.” Steve waved him off confidently. “I’ve spoken to a few friends. I can take anything you dish out to me. But I wanna help you.”</p><p>“That won’t help. I need to stake a claim to the area. That means I need to leave the scent here so if you walk off that kind of defeats the purpose.”</p><p>Then Steve threw another surprise. “Janice is my neighbor. I live here.” He said calmly, looking folding his arms when Tony spluttered in surprise.</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>“How do you think I get here so fast?”</p><p>Tony didn’t want to admit that he’d enjoyed the idea of Steve coming from far to meet him.</p><p>“No you’re right. Of course you do.” Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”</p><p>Emboldened, Steve stepped closer. “You won’t. I trust you Tony.”</p><p>Tony played with idea in his head. He wouldn’t have to hunt as many humans, Steve did seem strong enough and-</p><p>He’d always wondered what a creature’s blood would taste like.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Tony checked one more time. He’d never forgive himself if he hurt Steve.</p><p>Steve held open his arms and beamed. “I am. Come on Tony, make me howl.”</p><p>And then...</p><p>Tony was on him in a flash. Enhanced by the continuous supply of blood in his veins, he used his newfound strength to shove Steve back against the wall. Curling a hand up into Steve’s hair, he guiding his body gently, leaning forward until he was inches away from Steve’s neck. From here the scent roared and filled Tony’s lungs. Vanilla, pine, warmth-all the things that Tony now associated with Steve were there. Tentatively, he licked at the point where the scent was strongest.</p><p>Then he froze and almost pulled back. Steve’s hands on his waist stopped him.</p><p>“Shhhh.” Steve leaned down and breathed into his ear. “I’ve seen you do this before. It’s the same. C’mon Tony, give it to me.”</p><p>Then he breathed and lay his head back against the bricks, exposing his neck completely.</p><p>“I’m yours.”</p><p>Tony’s fangs expanded completely. His mouth opened slowly. Then he pressed his lips to Steve’s neck and sunk his fangs in. Fresh, life-giving blood filled his mouth and then-</p><p>The blood made his taste buds soar. It was so different and Tony wanted to scream and shout and cry because Steve had <em>lied, he’d lied, he’d lied-</em></p><p>This wasn’t the same. It wasn’t like humans. This was different-it drove Tony <em>wild.</em></p><p>The familiar taste of iron was there but there was so much more. Those scents, pine, vanilla, sweat, warmth and more-<em>everything</em> that was Steve flooded his body. It made his body pulse in time with Steve’s.</p><p>Tony felt dizzy. Lightheaded from the rush. And he wasn’t even the one losing blood.</p><p>“...Tony...” Steve whispered and instantly Tony retracted his fangs back. He still had enough control. He wouldn’t dare hurt Steve now.</p><p>Pulling back, he met Steve’s eyes. They were glistening and this close, Tony could see green flecks. They were beautiful.</p><p>“That was amazing Tony.” Steve sighed and closed his eyes, panting lightly. “You’re amazing.”</p><p>A wave of pride coursed through Tony's body. Pleased, he lowered his eyes to give himself a moment  to catch his breath when-</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Steve had...<em>Steve had-</em></p><p>“Oh jeez, don’t look. I’m so sorry Tony, I couldn’t help it.” Steve groaned tiredly, scrubbing at his face harshly. His cheeks were bright red; hot with shame.</p><p>“Hey it’s okay. It was...it was good for me too.” Tony assured, only his eyes were glued to the damp spot around Steve’s half hard erection. Steve was <em>huge</em>.</p><p>Suddenly Tony felt his own body shudder. His own cock twitched with excitement.</p><p>Steve didn’t notice. He was too busy lamenting to notice. “I really didn’t expect it to feel that...”</p><p>“Mind-blowing?” Tony said, at last letting himself relax. If that was how Steve had reacted...</p><p>“Maybe we could...”</p><p>Steve lifted his head up from where he’d buried it in his hands. His expression was carefully blank as he answered.</p><p>“Tony. There’s no way on god’s earth we’re not doing that again.”</p><hr/><p><br/>Things changed even more after that. Tony couldn’t stop thinking about Steve especially after they repeated the biting on three more occasions. His eyes, his hair, his perfect teeth-</p><p>The way he smelled. The way he looked.</p><p>And they way he made Tony feel. Tony had never felt important before. It was nice. Steve was really kind and Tony...</p><p>His stomach fluttered every time he thought about him. And their blood share.</p><p>“Ah Anthony! Perfect timing, I’d like you to meet someone. Come, come!” Zeke burst into his room, eyes wide with delight and expression fully smug. He didn’t waste time, clapping his hands for Tony to follow him into the main hall.</p><p>Tony really couldn’t be bothered with Zeke right now. He was more than happy to spend his time thinking about Steve and Manhattan. Honestly Zeke could go-</p><p>
  <em>Calm down. Don’t forget your place. Steve isn’t the only thing in your life.</em>
</p><p>Once they arrived at the main cavern, Tony joined the line of vampires all waiting patiently. Norman was stood in the center, speaking to the twins.</p><p>“It’s so cool! He actually going out there like you!” Zachariah chittered, clapping his hands when Norman smiled and nodded.</p><p>“He does. I’d say he enjoys it. He’s been good during this time. Learn from him, yes?”</p><p>Elijah and Zachariah both nodded and Tony couldn’t help but smile at the praise as he joined the line further down. It seemed things were really looking his way.</p><p>“Norman, is that everyone?” Zeke practically bounced across the room, body exuding that confidence he was known for.</p><p>“It is. They should be here soon.”</p><p>“Excellent!” Zeke turned and beamed at the line up. His eyes hovered over Tony.</p><p>“Everyone, I have great news! My friend managed to make some adjustments and has indeed surprised me. Tiberius Stone is on his way.”</p><p>The room began to chatter, the vampires turning anxiously to one another. Tony couldn’t move, he was frozen in his spot.</p><p>His eyes glazed over. Voices became background noises.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no. Please god no.</em>
</p><p>“That’s right! Ty is one of my oldest and dearest friends so please treat him well. Do you utmost to make him happy, yes?” Zeke chirped and spun on his heel.</p><p>The door swung open, revealing Tony’s worst fear.</p><p>A blond haired man with crimson eyes and a clean grey suit walked in, with Whitney hanging off his arm. He wore human clothes but somehow it added to his authority. There was no smile on his lips and not once did he blink, even when Zeke clapped his hands.</p><p>Tiberius Stone scanned the line up carefully, clearly searching and assessing. Finally, his gaze fell onto Tony.</p><p>“Is that him?” He spoke quietly, in a clear voice, in Whitney’s ear and she laughed brightly, batting his arm playfully. </p><p>“That’s him alright! See what I mean?” She said, equally quiet, but her eyes gleamed under the mask.</p><p>Tony felt a chill run down his spine and silently he hoped his heightened hearing was failing him. But he doubted it.</p><p>Zeke broke the silence by walking towards Tiberius and holding his arms out. Whitney stepped back to allow them to embrace and when they pulled back, Ty gave a curt nod.</p><p>“I’m sorry it took me so long.” He bowed his head in apology but somehow, Tony felt Zeke was on the back foot, especially when he laughed nervously and waved the concern away.</p><p>“Come now! I’m just grateful you could make it all! I’m immensely grateful old friend.” Zeke said and gestured to the line.</p><p>“You met Norman earlier and you know Whitney. These are the other members of my family and I’m sure they’ll treat you well.”</p><p>“The pleasure is mine.” Tiberius said in a firm tone that sounded like they were being warned.</p><p>The way he spoke set something off in Tony. Like natural fear response-an oppressive feeling of unease. He’d never seen a vampire like him.</p><p>“I am sorry to hear of the Avengers situation. They have been plaguing my family too Ezekiel. It’s no surprise things ended up this way.”</p><p>“Yes, I know. I wish we could meet under less stressful times.” Zeke said, letting his eyes fall. “These savages know no bounds.”</p><p>The first flicker of something appeared on Tiberius’ features. His lips didn’t move, but his eyes darkened in color. When he spoke, his voice was cold as ice.</p><p>“They’re not savages Zeke. They’re tyrants. And the sooner they’re dead, the better.”</p><p>Even Zeke seemed thrown by how tense the room became.</p><p>“Yes...of course. How about we put this aside for now? We’ll have plenty of time to plan later.”</p><p>The look faded from Tiberius’ eyes and he agreed calmly. “Of course. Although...” His eyes slid towards the crowd for a brief moment.</p><p>“There is that matter we discussed earlier. I’d like to know more if you are agreeable?”</p><p>“Of course, of course!” Zeke rubbed his hands together and smiled. “Everyone please return to your rooms. Anthony, you stay.”</p><p>By this point, Tony’s stress levels were skyrocketing. The absolute last thing he wanted was to be around this vampire who apparently scared even Zeke. They had no power here, and for Tony that was trouble.</p><p>After a moment, Norman, Whitney Tiberius and Zeke were the only ones left. At their signal, Tony willed his legs to step forward.</p><p>“This is Anthony Stane. My loyal and trusted pet. He’s done everything he can to support the faction.” Zeke praised making Tony’s hair stand on end. He sounded like he was making a sales pitch like the ones his father used to make.</p><p>“He’s strong. Resourceful. Will do as told.” Norman added, giving Tony no hint of what was going on.</p><p>Tony’s hands started to tremble.</p><p>“Hmmm.” Tiberius said, not giving anything away. His lips were pressed tightly together as his eyes looked Tony up and down patiently. He lingered around Tony’s neck.</p><p>“Take your time. He is a sight isn’t he?” Zeke encouraged, snaking a hand on Tony’s shoulder. Tony glanced at him with wide eyes, hoping for Zeke to explain but Zeke merely smiled and tightened his grip to almost painful levels.</p><p>“Oh come on Ty! Just tell him what you told me! We all know what you’re thinking, don’t we?” Whitney cooed and joined him in looking Tony up and down.</p><p>“Isn’t he perfect? A perfect pet for us. And when we bond him, we’ll have that sweet gaze turned our way. Wouldn’t that be lovely?” She purred and finally the realization hit.</p><p>His bonding. He was going to be given to Whitney <em>and</em> Tiberius.</p><p>He was going to be their third. Not a partner. Simply their plaything.</p><p>Tony's eyes stung. This worse than anything he'd imagined. He bit his lip and turned to Zeke, sending every pleading sign he could.</p><p>Zeke merely patted his cheek and smiled. “Be good for them pet. You’ll be bonded in a few weeks time.”</p><p>“Actually.” Tiberius, his future owner, interrupted. “I’d prefer the bonding to be sooner. How about next week?”</p><p>“Next week!?” Tony cried out, and wanted to smack himself for his own stupidity. Horrified, he clapped his hand over his mouth.</p><p>Three pairs of eyes rounded on him. He shuddered and let his hand fall.</p><p>“Sorry.” He whispered, wanting desperately to be alone. To sit in his room and just pretend he wasn’t about to be given away as nothing more than property. To pretend he would have a future with someone like Steve.</p><p>He’d never felt this way before, not even when he’d first felt his body crave blood . His whole world had come crashing down.</p><p>“Boy, you dare-!” Zeke snarled, raising his hand in the air and Tony instinctively flinched. Thankfully Norman stepped in and grabbed his hand before it connected.</p><p>“Zeke, calm down. He’s nervous, it’s understandable.” Norman gestured at Tony’s hollow gaze. “Look at him. How was he to know he’d be bonding with another?”</p><p>Zeke looked at Tony again. His fangs didn’t retreat but his expression turned carefully blank.</p><p>“I apologize Ty. He will do better I promise. He’s not usually like this.”</p><p>“Worry not. When he’s mine, I’ll make sure to discipline him thoroughly. In my circle, the punishment will be far more firm. I like to keep the young ones on the edge, dancing between that fine line of control and madness. I’ll keep him in line so well, he won’t speak without being told.”</p><p>“Oooh I can’t wait! He’s so lippy, maybe we can cut out his tongue-“</p><p>Tony heard the words pass him. He didn’t say a thing and he felt his vision start to narrow to the sharp cobblestone floor. He could hear the words and track the voices, but it was like he was completely detached from his body. It was like watching the world through glass.</p><p>He felt sick. He felt numb. And above all, he wanted Steve.</p><p>But he couldn’t help him now. Nothing would. This was it. This was the end of the line.</p><p>“Take him to the punishment room. I don’t want to see him until next week. Maybe then he’ll think twice before speaking like that.”</p><p>Tony felt hands grip his arms tightly, and somehow he was dragged out of the hall and being guided through the corridors. Norman. Norman was taking him.</p><p>When they reached the punishment room, Tony heard Norman sigh. Suddenly he was reminded of the last time they’d stood in these positions. It was thanks to Norman that he’d even gotten a chance to leave the cavern. He should’ve thanked him for that.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Norman said sincerely, unlocking the door and holding it open. “I know this must be all so...unsettling for you. When I proposed the idea to Ty, I hadn't been sure. But I'm pleased it worked in making Whitney calm down.”</p><p>If Tony hadn't been so paralyzed by the news, he would've felt the sting of betrayal hit even harder. As it was, Tony was just struggling to even breathe. </p><p>Tony stepped into the dark room. For once it felt like an escape.</p><p>“You’ve been good for this family Anthony. Do the same for your new one when the time comes.”</p><p>The light in the room shrunk as the door almost closed. Then-</p><p>“Goodbye Anthony. You were a good pet.”</p><p>The door shut behind him, enveloping him in the darkness.</p><p>Defeated, Tony sank to the floor and drew his knees close to his chest. He cried his eyes out until he ran out of tears to give.</p><p>By the time he looked up again, he realized the whole situation was made so much worse by Steve.</p><p>Tony loved him. And he’d never see him again.</p><hr/><p>When Tony was let out, he was jittery and shaky on his feet, his blood levels lower than he liked. Time became nonexistent in there but for once, Tony had reveled in it.</p><p>He’d dreamed of Manhattan, his time with Steve and even that brief moment with that elderly woman.</p><p>Those were the only things that kept him from giving up completely.</p><p>Maybe if he was good, he’d be allowed out with Tiberius. Maybe he’d be able to earn a favor and-</p><p><em>That faction is miles away. Steve lives in that block. It took you eight years to get to the point of pet. Forget it, you’re dreaming Stark</em>.</p><p>“You’ve been in there for five days Anthony.” Whitney explained, gleeful behind her mask. With a gentle arm wrapped around his like a lover, she guided him to the main hall. “I hope you liked it! I can’t wait for our bonding day after tomorrow! Oh it’ll be so good, I’ve got rope and Ty mentioned having you wear a collar after-“</p><p>“Whitney. I need to speak with Anthony alone.” Zeke interrupted them both, appearing just before the main hall entrance. His brow was furrowed but he seemed calmer than before.</p><p>Whitney pulled back sharply.</p><p>“Of course, of course! See you later sweetheart.” She said and kissed him on the cheek in a mockery of affection before skipping away. Tony wanted to crawl back into the punishment room.</p><p>It was just him and Zeke now. Frankly, Tony didn’t give a shit what Zeke had to say.</p><p>Still he listened. For old times sake.</p><p>“Anthony, forgive me. I know you were caught by surprise. If only I’d had time to warn you.” Zeke explained tiredly, as if he hadn’t spoken to Tiberius Stone for weeks and they weren't talking about signing Tony's life away.</p><p>“Still, I know you’ll find peace being with them. They will give you all that you need. They’ll be good for you my pet.”</p><p>
  <em>Good for you, you mean.</em>
</p><p>“Still, I know now is an odd time and maybe you’d rather have more time to get to know Ty, but I have one last request. Won’t you humor me once more my pet?” Zeke smiled warmly, as if Tony was blessed to be doing him a favor, or that he lived to make Zeke happy.</p><p>
  <em>But I do. That’s all I’ve ever done.</em>
</p><p>“Of course.” Tony replied dully, feeling his body start to go numb again.</p><p>“I need you to go out tonight for the claims. It’s the last time I’ll ask you, but Ty needs to discuss things with me and I know you know the routes. Do this last thing for me pet and I’ll bless your bond happily.”</p><p>Tony stared at the man in front of him. The man who’d ruined his life the minute he’d found him in one of those alleyways he now stalked like some sewer rat. The man who’d pulled him back, stripped his body and laid bites all over his neck, forcing blood into Tony's mouth without a chance to escape.</p><p>Something ignited it Tony then. A rage that flooded his very core. He wouldn’t lose this chance. He’d have one thing to his name.</p><p>He’d be selfish one last time.</p><p>“I’ll do it Zeke. Just for you.” Tony smiled tightly.</p><hr/><p>He went to the first roof he’d spotted Steve from. He didn’t linger or dwell in the shadows this time and he didn’t bother to scope out the blocks.</p><p>He simply waited for Steve. And he was not disappointed.</p><p>Steve’s scent filled the air first. Then footsteps grew louder behind him.</p><p>“Hey rookie. Need a hand there? It’s a pretty big leap.” Steve said behind him, taking Tony back to when Steve had caught him before he’d nearly fallen off the ledge.</p><p>“Oh yeah. A hand would be great.” Tony replied, feeling his eyes burn. The street-lights blurred in front him with each blink.</p><p>“Tony? Are you okay?” Steve asked sounding worried behind him. He came closer until-</p><p>“Tony? C’mon, look at me.” Steve was right behind him now, and he sounded more like a drill sergeant.</p><p>“Back off Steve. You’re not my mother.” Tony grunted, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. Then he turned at looked at the man he loved.</p><p>Something eased in his heart.</p><p>“Oh don’t look so worried, I’m fine.” Tony waved, gesturing at the firm clench of Steve’s jaw. “You’ll break some teeth doing that.”</p><p>Steve didn’t exactly smile, but his jaw did relax a bit. “You seem...tense. Everything okay?”</p><p>Tony burst out into a high pitched laughter, making Steve jerk back in shock. He didn’t care, he knew he looked a little hysterical, doubled over and holding his stomach, but who gave a shit?</p><p>Anything to keep the growing nausea at bay.</p><p>“Me? I’m fine. Pfff, totally fine.” Tony finally said, rolling his eyes and looking up at the sky. No full moon tonight either. Go figure.</p><p>“I finally realized something. What I actually want in life. You know it’s crazy, but I think I understand what people mean when they say life isn’t fair.” Tony knew he was rambling. He didn’t care.</p><p>His fists tightened so hard they shook. “I was never a good person you know? Not really. But I wasn’t bad. I wasn’t so terrible.” Tony said with a crazed smile. “I did the same thing any twenty something year old would do with that amount of money. What’s so bad about that?”</p><p>Steve kept silent. He watched Tony with pitying gold eyes.</p><p>“What do you think Steve? You think I’m a bad person?” Tony’s nails started to dig into his palms hard enough to draw blood. The irony.</p><p>“Do <em>you</em> think...I deserve to be in hell?”</p><p>Steve took one look at his fists. Then his eyes flicked up and he looked Tony in the eye.</p><p>“No. Not even a bit.”</p><p>Tony slammed his fist against the ledge, hard enough that he felt the skin break.</p><p>Steve didn’t move. His mouth parted but he quickly closed it and kept his distance.</p><p>They stared at each other for a full minute. Then-</p><p>“Ow. Fuck OW!” Tony hissed, grabbing his hand and squeezing his eyes shut as pain shot through his arm. What the hell had he been thinking?</p><p>“Let me.” Steve immediately said, stepping forward and reaching out to take Tony’s wrist and inspect it.</p><p>His eyes glanced up. “I think you’ve sprained it.”</p><p>“OH YOU THINK!?” Tony screamed, biting back a whimper when Steve pressed around his palm gently. It was already starting to swell.</p><p>The minute the sound left Tony’s mouth Steve’s head shot up. His eyes glowed in the dark for a minute and his mouth tightened into a thin line.</p><p>“Come with me. I’ll get this sorted for you.” He said and before Tony could answer, scooped his arms under Tony's legs and picked him up in one go.</p><p>“Don’t move. I don’t wanna drop you when I jump.” He said and suddenly they were in the air.</p><p>“Put me down!” Tony cried but couldn’t move with Steve’s steel grip around his body. He didn’t let Tony even squirm much, and only dropped him back on his feet about ten minutes later, when they reached the entrance of his block.</p><p>Pulling out a few keys, he opened the front door and gestured for Tony to walk in.</p><p>“You first.”</p><p>Tony scowled but quickly walked in, not bothering to question how Steve even came up with the idea to bring him here. This was his home for crying out loud. Vampires didn’t come to city apartments.</p><p>“Steve-“</p><p>“Third floor. Number twenty three.” Steve spoke over him, marching him up the wooden stairs promptly. Right now, because Tony hadn’t had any blood, Steve outmatched him in speed and strength. Tony couldn’t escape.</p><p>
  <em>Can’t be any worse than anything Whitney will do.</em>
</p><p>Once they reached the door, Steve used his final key and let Tony in. Two things stuck out.</p><p>The first; that it was the complete opposite of the cavern. It was warm and brightly lit, with earthy browns and reds and modern furniture that was laid out in a homely way.</p><p>The second; that it smelled entirely of pine and vanilla.</p><p>Tony wanted to stay here forever. A sad seed of want planted itself in his gut. That sick feeling returned.</p><p>Oblivious, Steve rushed forward and patted some of the cushions on his couch, and swept some of the blankets aside. “Here, take a seat. It’s not much but it’s-“</p><p>“Home.” Tony filled in quietly, and Steve looked at him warily.</p><p>“Yes. This is my home. Welcome Tony.” Steve finally smiled, something wistful in his eyes.</p><p>“Come. Sit.”</p><p>Ten minutes later, Steve had Tony’s hand in his lap with a large ice-pack wrapped around it. Tony stared at the way Steve kept the pack tight around his hand and didn’t let Tony pull back, even for a minute.</p><p>“Thanks. How come you have so much first aid stuff?” Tony asked tiredly, gesturing to the pile of bandages and gels in the huge green box.</p><p>“It helps with my line of work.” Steve said and took a deep breath. His expression changed and he stared Tony down like a commander at the head of a battle.</p><p>“Talk to me. Why’d you lose it like that? I’ve never seen you behave like that, not once.”</p><p>Tony longed to tell him everything. About Ty and Whitney and Zeke and his life before he ever met Steve. How being able to leave the cavern and meet Steve and this empty neighborhood with that dog billboard and those lamp-posts was the best thing that had ever happened to him.</p><p>But he couldn’t. Because it wouldn’t change a damn thing. Steve didn’t deserve to be burdened with that.</p><p>Sighing to himself, Tony leaned against the back of the couch.</p><p>“You ever wanted something so bad you would do anything for it?” Tony murmured, staring at a picture mounted on the wall above the fake fireplace. It was of Steve and his friends in all their strange uniforms.</p><p>Steve’s cheeks were bright pink in it and his mouth was wide and all teeth. He looked he’d just saved the world.</p><p>“I’ve felt that before.” Steve said softly, giving Tony his utmost attention. Tony turned to him and smiled gently, watching Steve’s worried eyes dance from the reflection of the light. For a moment, it was just the two of them.</p><p>“Would you believe me if I said I feel that way about you?”</p><p>Time stopped. Silence suffocated the room. Steve said nothing and Tony wondered if he’d made the biggest mistake he could’ve. A shambolic way to end their time together.</p><p>“Yes. I feel the same.” Steve said quietly, almost in awe and suddenly Tony felt he could breathe again.</p><p>Not just now. But for a long time, maybe even eternity. He’d always remember the complete joy he felt hearing that.</p><p>“Be alive with me tonight, Steve. Make me howl, puppy.” Tony said, and pulled Steve in for a kiss. Their lips pressed together, soft, plush and warm, and Tony melted into Steve.</p><p>The night was full of moans and tremors. Tony didn’t stop kissing him, not even when he came in Steve’s bed for the first time. And not even when Steve pressed his knot into him and told him how good he was, and how much he loved him. Tony lost himself in the sensations, the feel of Steve’s body and the taste of his skin. Tony wanted Steve in him, on him and all over, and didn’t let go, even for a second, staring up at Steve’s fierce golden eyes the entire time Steve pinned him down. The bed was a mix of their blood and cum and sweat. Everything merged and Tony felt like he was <em>soaring</em>.</p><p>He loved every moment of it. They spent the night exploring each other. And after Steve groaned and sank his teeth into Tony’s soft neck, they moaned together through their final climax and drifted into sleep, Steve curled around Tony from behind, his huge knot hot and heavy in Tony’s body, and Tony’s neck throbbing deliciously.</p><p>For a moment, Tony forgot everything else.</p><hr/><p><br/>When Tony woke up, the sun was just starting to peak through the blinds of Steve’s window. Sunlight marked the room in a square pattern, all the way across Steve’s body, highlighting the shape of his muscles and the pink of his skin.</p><p>Tony shuffled around on the bed and looked at Steve’s calm face. Asleep like this, Tony could admire every part of him.</p><p>“I just want you to know, you made me so happy. Even for a little while.” Tony whispered softly, feeling his eyes water and something wet trail down his cheek. He let them fall, not wanting to waste even a second, basking in Steve’s glow.</p><p>Steve’s hand was still resting around Tony’s waist. The contrast between his skin tone and Tony’s was obvious. Tony had cold pale skin, where as Steve’s was a soft pink, warm and safe.</p><p>Steve was alive. Steve would move on.</p><p>Tony couldn’t hold him back. Not when tomorrow, he’d be forgotten from the outside world.</p><p>Sitting up and pressing a kiss to Steve’s bright gold hair, Tony scrubbed at his eyes and pulled away, feeling Steve’s fingers trail his skin gently. Steve groaned and his eyes fluttered awake.</p><p>“Tony? What’re you doing? Come back to bed.” Steve grumbled blearily, blinking slowly from his sprawled out position.</p><p>“Sorry darling. That was a good night but I gotta dash.” Tony said sharply, yanking his plain black clothes and tugging them on.</p><p>He winced a little when he felt the skin of his neck pull around Steve’s bite.</p><p>“What?” Steve sounded more awake this time and when Tony finished tightening his leather braces of the under armor, he caught Steve’s concerned look.</p><p>“Look, don’t take this the wrong way. I just wanted to see what you’d do.” Tony shrugged, and picked up the armor pieces swiftly, nearly cutting himself on one of the edges. All the while, Steve stared at him.</p><p>“What are you talking about? And-“ Steve’s eyes widened and he sat up instantly. “Are you leaving!?”</p><p>“Of course. I have a life to live don’t I? Not everything’s about you, pup.” Tony mocked, as if Steve was the idiot here for believing that there was any future with Tony.</p><p>Steve looked hurt. “You mean you were lying?” He whispered, sounding horrified. Those golden eyes were starting to glisten.</p><p>“No. I said I wanted you. And I had you. It was a good night and I’ve gotten what I wanted. I’m a vampire Steve. And vampires need more than just a werewolf.”</p><p>Tony knew he was trying to land a hit, but for some reason, that one didn’t land.</p><p>“You’re trying to hurt me.” Steve said flatly, his eyes turning cold like flint. He leveled Tony with a harsh glare and grit his teeth.</p><p>“We shouldn’t have slept together. You weren’t in the right frame of mind after all-“</p><p>“Oh please!” Tony laughed sharply and clicked his armor into place. “I enjoyed the sex. But that’s all I ever wanted. Don’t get ahead of yourself thinking you know me, because you sure as hell don’t. You don’t know what I’ve been through.”</p><p>“No. I guess I haven’t. But hell, I thought-“ Steve sighed and blew out a breath, suddenly lowering his volume. “I thought you and I had something special going on.”</p><p>A sneer spread across Tony’s face. “You wanted me for the thrill. Let’s be real, our entire time together was only because you got a rush from that. I bet every moment was fun for you, watching your pet vampire run wild down a few alleys.”</p><p>Steve’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t you <em>dare</em> say that. Don’t-don’t diminish what we had because you’re angry.”</p><p>“I’m not angry.” Tony said lightly and clicked his chest plate into place. “I’m relieved. I had an itch that needed scratching.”</p><p>“And now you’ve scratched it.” Steve supplied, suddenly sounding resigned.</p><p>“And now I have.” Tony blew out, folding his arms to smile at Steve tightly.</p><p>Steve went quiet. He simply shut his eyes and rubbed at his nose.</p><p>“What? Nothing to say?” The words escaped him before he could stop them.</p><p>“It’d be easier to believe that. If you hadn’t told me you loved me.” Steve whispered quietly, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He suddenly looked exhausted and Tony felt his face twist into a scoff.</p><p>“Oh grow up. I just said what you wanted to hear. Now stay out of my way. I don’t need you holding me back. We’re done here.”</p><p>Tony waited for a reply but didn’t get one. Steve kept his head bowed on the bed and didn’t move. So Tony nodded quickly and stormed out of the room. He thought he heard sniffs from the front door but he didn’t slow down.</p><p>It was only after he left the apartment that he allowed himself to find an empty alley of his choice and throw up every bit of blood he’d had in the last few hours. All of it must’ve been Steve’s and he could still taste him in his mouth.</p><p>He sunk down into the mess of his own making and let the flood gates open.</p><hr/><p>He didn’t return straight away. He couldn’t, not yet.</p><p>So he wandered the streets of Manhattan at seven in the morning, taking a seat on an empty bench to stare at the lifeless world.</p><p>When he looked at the lamp-posts, he didn’t feel anything anymore. Instead, his heart sank lower into his gut, and he felt an even stronger urge to throw up.</p><p>A shudder ran down his spine. He felt cold and hot at the same time like he had a fever.</p><p>Staying out this late would be a mistake. When he returned, Zeke would flip and Whitney would laugh. He’d get punished but then again, when was that any different to what he always dealt with? The bonding would be the worst punishment imaginable.</p><p>Or so he'd thought. Tony still remembered the way Steve had looked after he’d taunted him like that.</p><p><em>Forgive me,</em> he thought, staring up at the billboard of the puppy in the distance.<em> I never meant to hurt you.</em></p><p>He needed to go. He <em>needed</em> to. If he didn’t it would only get worse.</p><p>Standing up, Tony scratched absently at his neck, feeling it throb in time with his heart. It felt fitting that this last mark of Steve’s hurt so much. Hopefully by the time he got back, it would’ve healed and he’d be able to forget. Leave it in the past where it belongs.</p><p>He’d gotten his chance to feel complete. He’d had that experience with Steve. He couldn’t ask for more.</p><p>Slowly, he let his feet carry him back. A cool numbness set over him once more.</p><hr/><p>Whitney was waiting for him in the cavern. So was Norman.</p><p>“Where the hell have you been?” Norman demanded, storming towards Tony, giving him a deadly look, as soon as he walked in. Tony shook his mind out of the hazy fog and bowed his head.</p><p>“I got delayed. It won’t happen again.” His voice came out monotone and Norman’s eyes narrowed. To Tony’s surprise, he leaned forward and sniffed a little. Suddenly his eyes went wide.</p><p>“Anthony...” Norman’s eyes burned with anger. His lips stretched into a snarl.</p><p>“What have you done?” He whispered in cold fury, looking for all the world like he was about to tear Tony to shreds.</p><p>“Oh lay off Norman, as soon as Ty get back I’ll-“ Whitney halted completely in her step and let out a high pitched scream of horror, clapping her hands over her mask.</p><p>“UGH WHAT IS THAT SMELL!?” She cried out, loud enough that everyone in the cavern came running.</p><p>Tony felt his ears roaring in time with his neck. Something was horribly wrong and he had no idea what!</p><p>“ZEKE! ZEKE, COME QUICK!” She continued to scream, crying out every time she so much as looked in Tony’s direction.</p><p>Norman hadn’t changed his expression. Only his eyes were dimmed and they seemed full of disgust and pity.</p><p>A crowd of vampires appeared in the room quickly and Zeke shoved through them to come forward, eyes wide and frantic with fear.</p><p>“What’s the matter!? What’s happen-“ His eyes landed on Tony. His face went slack and he walked towards Tony with his hands outstretched.</p><p>“Anthony? Pet? Where on earth have you-“</p><p>Then he froze. And dropped his hands.</p><p>The room went quiet. Everything went still.</p><p>“Anthony. Why do you have the mark of another on your neck?” Zeke asked quietly, his eyes a bright red like first drops of blood from a victim.</p><p>And really Tony wanted to laugh. The irony was unbelievable. It was hysterical even.</p><p>“I have a mark?” Tony asked lightly, prodding at his neck gently. It burned under his skin and suddenly, he longed to grab a mirror and see for himself.</p><p>“And you’re scent.” Zeke took a sniff and cringed. “It’s changed. You smell of...”</p><p>
  <em>Oh god.</em>
</p><p>“Woodlands. Forests. Anthony-“ Zeke’s eyes blazed with anger. “-have you slept with someone?”</p><p>Shocked whispers filled the cavern. Tony caught words like ‘blasphemy’ and ‘traitor’ in the discussions.</p><p>His eyes met Elijah and Zachariah’s who shrunk away from him instinctively. They looked terrified and he wanted to tell them they’d be alright.</p><p>“Whitney. I want that scent gone. Bond him now.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine.”</p><p>The minute she locked her arm around him and pulled his head back, exposing his neck, he knew it was over. Once the bite set in, he’d be bonded for life.</p><p>He closed his eyes and sent a final apology to Steve, somehow feeling like a part of him deserved this.</p><p>Teeth sunk into the side Steve had marked him on and something in him desperately wanted to stop her from taking that mark away. But he wasn’t strong enough to stop her and waited for that feeling of blood being pulled. Strangely enough the teeth retracted. Whitney hissed loudly in his ear and it built up to a screech, that turned into moans of agony when she pulled away like he was toxic.</p><p>Her hands were shaking and she made strange wheezing noises, clutching at her mouth.</p><p>“It burns! Oh, god, oh god-“</p><p>Tony opened his eyes and gasped, as did many of the others in the room. One of Whitney’s fangs had eroded. Like some disease that ate at flesh, only it was vampire teeth instead.</p><p>Tony almost felt sorry for her. But then he doubled over in agony himself, gripping his stomach tightly.</p><p>His neck was roaring with pain, a loud booming in his ears. It was screaming at him to move and sooth the ache. He desperately wanted water, or ice.</p><p>When he stood back up, his vision was doubling. His hands were badly shaking.</p><p>Tony started to panic. What was happening to him? His body didn’t feel real anymore and it was like he was being possessed by something. Or like he had the same disease Whitney had on her fangs. It was eating him alive from the inside.</p><p>“I don’t...I don’t feel so good...” Tony whispered but no one appeared to listen. The other vampires were shouting in horror and some were starting to cry for fear of their own life. They looked at Tony like he was some unknown creature, come to riddle their home with filth and sickness.</p><p>Not one of them moved to help him. Not even the twins which just added insult to injury.</p><p>Bringing his shaking hands up to rub his arms, he jerked his head in the direction of the exit. It took two seconds for him to decide. If he stayed here, he’d die, simple as that. Out there it was just as likely but there was a chance. He had to make a break for it.</p><p>Putting every ounce of strength into his legs, and every bit of time he’d spent building up his muscles outside, he pushed forward and bolted for the exit. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he listened out for Zeke’s reaction.</p><p>“Go after him! Don’t let him get away unscathed! Make sure he’s dead by midnight!”</p><hr/><p><br/>Tony ran as fast as he could. His enhanced hearing told him he was being chased by two vampires-most likely Norman and Whitney.</p><p>He ran and ran, feeling his heart race in time with his breathing. He continued to run for what felt like hours when he realized it had only been minutes.</p><p>They reached lower Manhattan. The buildings blurred around him. He dashed past humans and creatures alike, too fast to even be seen.</p><p>Behind him, the footsteps against concrete grew louder.</p><p>
  <em>There! I can hide in-</em>
</p><p>A loud screech of metal filled his ears like nails on a chalkboard. He mistimed a step and nearly tripped over the bent traffic light.</p><p>The mistake cost him. Hands yanked him by the collar and shoved him to the floor. Then he was dragged harshly into a dim alley way he’d never seen before.</p><p>It was the back of a restaurant. The foul stench of sewage and rotting food filled his nostrils. His face was dragged through a pile of pulverized fruit.</p><p>He coughed and gagged, desperately trying to scramble onto his feet. The hand on his collar lifted him up and slammed him back down.</p><p>Things swam. His vision tripled and he groaned with pain, feeling Norman pull his hands back in one movement.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have misbehaved Anthony. I don’t know why you felt the need to disobey Ezekiel but I personally am so disappointed. I was the one who gave you the opportunity after all.” Norman taunted in his ear, digging his knee into the center of Tony’s lower back and leaning close enough to whisper in his ear.</p><p>He bent even closer. “You’re an ingrate. Turning your back on the family to sell yourself to the wolf. I bet you begged for it, didn’t you? Like a little whore.” He snarled and slid his hand into Tony’s hair, pulling his head back so hard, Tony felt strands tear.</p><p>“Oh Norman, save something for me. I’ll make him pay.” Whitney said with no ounce of false joy.</p><p>There were no more pretenses. No more games. They were here to kill him.</p><p>Putting everything into his legs, Tony kicked and screeched, doing everything to shove Norman off. If he could just get back on his feet-</p><p>Whitney’s hand took one of his wrists. The one that was still a little sore from the day before.</p><p>“You’re a piece of shit, Stark.” She growled and twisted his arm back, squeezing so tightly the bone fractured underneath.</p><p>Tony’s screams turned into a choked sob. His eyes leaked tears of pain and frustration as he felt her toss his arm to the floor. When his eyes flickered towards it, he whimpered, feeling like an animal about to be put down.</p><p>Blood was leaking from where the broken shards of armor dug into his soft skin. The whole thing was bent at an odd angle and when he lifted a finger, bolts of lightning hot pain ran down his entire arm. He couldn’t move the twisted thing, without feeling the air leave his body.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think that’s enough!” Norman snarled and put the full force of his strength down Tony’s back.</p><p>Pressure built into a single point on his lower back.</p><p>Feeling his vision go white, he screamed out in agony as his spine began to press on his nerves. Then he heard a snap and felt pain unlike anything he’d ever felt before.</p><p>If he was human, he’d be permanently paralyzed. Norman had snapped part of his spine in two.</p><p>It felt like his whole body was on fire. Distantly he registered Whitney saying something, but he couldn’t hear it over the loud ringing in his ears.</p><p>Somehow, through the haze he registered nails digging into his cheeks, and something wet started to drip down his face.</p><p>It tasted of iron and salt. Metallic. His own scent, and a hint of Steve.</p><p>He was paying the price. And he’d left it on such bad terms.</p><p>
  <em>I love you. I’m so sorry.</em>
</p><p>He felt Whitney claw at his face, scratches marring the soft skin around his features. Norman slipped his hand around his neck and squeezed tightly, aiming to crush his windpipe like tissue paper. Once that went, he wouldn’t be able to breath. It would be over.</p><p>Closing his eyes, he took his last breath, feeling the pain start to fade. The sensations were starting to disappear, one by one. His fingers felt cold, then his arms and legs, and now his chest. His vision was slowly turning grey and the ringing in his ears was all he could hear.</p><p>He could barely feel Norman’s arm around his neck anymore. Everything was going numb.</p><p>
  <em>I’m dying. I’m going to die.</em>
</p><p>A small hushed noise escaped him. It sounded muffled to him but he thought it was the sound of him gasping reflexively. It was getting...fainter...</p><p>And fainter...</p><p>...And...</p><p>There were screams in the distance. The snake like grip on his body slid loose and felt like it was being yanked away. The barely present sensation of Whitney’s nails making him bleed disappeared. Around him, sounds started to reappear in brief flashes.</p><p>“GET OFF HIM YOU SICK FREAKS!”</p><p>Tony coughed quietly against the sharp stone, feeling the vibrations of foot-steps banging on the ground. He thought he heard a woman screaming and the sound of fists swinging in the air. There was also a strange noise of something wet sticking to the walls, and swooping noises.</p><p>It all felt so strange. Slowly, the footsteps dropped off until there was just one pair left.</p><p>“...Mister? Are you okay?”</p><p>The voice sounded like a young man’s. Maybe a young adult. Tony blinked tiredly against the floor and pressed his cheek harder into the sharp edges, letting his tears fall into the ground.</p><p>His whole body hurt. He couldn’t move an inch without crying.</p><p>“Oh, oh god you’re his-okay, it’s going to be okay, I’ll get cap and you’ll be-“</p><p>Things faded after that. Tony fell into darkness.</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“...nearly died! They nearly...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“...Where...he?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“...-tan. There were two and...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“...wrong Peter...won’t survive-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No... hurt him...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“...the bite...claimed...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“His body.........mine...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Think he can.....us...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shhhh Tony, I’m here. I’m here, just breathe.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>Warm. Everything was warm. The soft thing he was lying on, the thick comfortable material he was enveloped in-</p><p>It was all so warm. And <em>soft.</em></p><p>He kept his eyes closed, just relaxing and allowing himself to sink into the soft warmth, wondering why he was struggling to open his eyes so much.</p><p>It was safe. Like this he could pretend it had all been a fever dream.</p><p>The sound of a door creaking softly, reached his ears. Keeping his eyes closed, he registered the air change as someone stood above him and paused.</p><p>“You look better now. More color to your cheeks.” The voice, a man whispered softly, and the material under him shifted as the man seated himself beside him. He was on a bed.</p><p>“I brought it like a said I would.” He said and the bed dipped as he leaned over and draped something else over Tony’s body. It felt like another blanket but it smelled so good. Earthy scents of a forest, and the sweet dampness of spring time, the slight sharpness of lavender and pine.</p><p>And vanilla. The perfect combination.</p><p>“You look better.” The man repeated, sounding closer than before. “But once more, my sweetheart.”</p><p>Slowly, hands slipped under his head and neck, and just under his shoulder blades. Distantly, he registered that he shouldn’t have been able to move because of something to do with his back but-</p><p>He felt no pain. Only softness and that blissful warmth.</p><p>The hands held him up and suddenly he was surrounded by the scent of pine and vanilla. It flooded his senses and he whined softly, feeling the muscles of his face relax.</p><p>He was burrowed in the scent. His nose pressed against warm skin that pulsed with life. He frowned a little but didn’t move, feeling a hand brush his hair back gently.</p><p>“Take it Tony. You need it to get better. I’m okay.” The man whispered and dimly Tony pictured golds and yellows. He wasn’t sure why.</p><p>“Go on. Open your mouth. I’ll stop you when it’s too much. It’s okay.”</p><p>
  <em>Bite. I should...I should bite...</em>
</p><p>But Tony felt another urge take him. Slowly, he nuzzled the place on this man’s neck, pressing a small kiss to the place where his blood rushed. He heard a sharp intake of breath and the hands around him tightened fractionally.</p><p>“I love you too okay? You don’t need to be afraid.”</p><p>Love. Tony loved this. He loved being here. He loved everything.</p><p>His neck thrummed happily, sharp little pulses that made his head swim with happiness every time he took a breath.</p><p>Tony whined and took a deep breath, huffing when the man shifted and sat them up even more. The man chuckled at that and Tony felt lips press firmly against his hair.</p><p>“Okay, okay. I get it. But, c’mon. This first.”</p><p>Fingers slipped between them and stroked Tony’s chin, a light brush under his jaw. Instinct took over and Tony opened his mouth.</p><p>The hands pressed his head forward into the man’s neck. And Tony’s hind-brain took over.</p><p>His fangs came out and sank into the skin, releasing that life-giving blood. He swallowed eagerly, feeling desire course through his entire body from head to toe.</p><p>“That-that’s it. Good job. You’re doing great.” The voice above him said shakily and Tony drank more. His head spun with the taste. It was so good!</p><p>Some time passed before Tony registered the man lying them both down and pulling Tony close. Too soon, hands tugged his hair gently.</p><p>“Okay. Stop.” And instantly Tony unlatched, not wanting to ever dare upset the man, for fear that he’d hurt him or-</p><p>“Shhh. You’re okay.” Another kiss, this time on his forehead. “Sleep now. You need the rest.”</p><p>And really, Tony couldn’t argue with that.</p><hr/><p>The next time he opened his eyes, Tony felt shakes wrack his body. His head ached with each shiver and his muscles felt sore like he was fighting off a fever.</p><p>Blearily, he tried to sit up. His elbows shook as he levered himself up.</p><p>
  <em>I recognize this room.</em>
</p><p>Blinking his eyes a few times, he tracked the details of the room, suddenly realizing what had happened. His eyes widened when he stared down at the bed.</p><p>He was in Steve’s apartment. Specifically his bedroom. The whole room was dark, the blinds covering the night coming from the outside and casting a strange veil of peace over the room.</p><p>It was just him here. No one else. But he remembered vague details of several voices, one of which had been Steve’s for sure. His hand went up to his lips instinctively.</p><p>They felt sore. There was a hint of iron and pine on his tongue.</p><p>He must’ve been drinking. Why else would he-</p><p>Gasping, Tony stared down at his body, carefully concealed under a mountain of khaki pants and plain shirts, and at least three blankets. Carefully, with shaky hands, he lifted up the duvet and observed his body.</p><p>The air left him. He dropped the material and stared at his body in awe.</p><p>He was...fine. Not a scratch on him. His muscles felt achy and his waist and arm looked a little more pink than usual but...</p><p>No breaks. No broken bones. No...pain.</p><p><em>But I was dying,</em> Tony wondered helplessly, turning his arm this way and that, feeling giddy at how easy it was.</p><p>He wasn’t okay. Not completely. Without the distraction of other marks, the bite on his neck really stung, particularly when he moved his head a certain way. It made him worry, especially with his enhanced healing. He shouldn’t have been able to even notice by this point.</p><p>Throwing the bed-covers aside, he sent the mountain of clothes tumbling to the floor and stumbled into the en suite.</p><p>Cupping his hand over his neck, he looked around carefully, scanning for a mirror. He spotted the shower, toilet, sink-</p><p>Tony quickly turned, almost jolting at the sight.</p><p>He wasn’t wearing clothes so he could see everything. And he’d found nothing in bed. But in this light, patches of his body were a slight shade of pink-a stark contrast to his ghost white complexion. When he stared into the reflection, his fingers slowly unraveled from his bite.</p><p>His face was covered in pink streaks. Triple lines running across his cheeks and sideways, leading all the way down to his jaw. And the bite underneath was red and swollen, the indents of Steve’s mouth prominent and shiny against Tony’s skin.</p><p>No wonder Zeke had reacted like that. He looked like the living definition of a bite fetish.</p><p>“You should be in bed.”</p><p>Tony closed his eyes and smiled. Typical.</p><p>“You always manage to sneak up on me. What’s your secret? Demon curse? Pixie dust?” He asked, spinning around to smirk at the disgruntled look on Steve’s face.</p><p>Steve was leaning casually against the door frame, tapping one foot impatiently while keeping his arms folded. His eyes raked over Tony’s naked form.</p><p>“Oh you don’t need to be shy.” Tony’s smile grew and he turned, folding his own arms.</p><p>Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Of course you’d say that. Glad to see you’re feeling more like yourself.” Then he let his arms fall and reached over to take Tony’s wrist.</p><p>The smile slid of Tony’s face.</p><p>“You don’t need to-“</p><p>“I do actually.” Steve said, inspecting his wrist carefully, pulling it close to his nose. He glanced at Tony and then pressed a kiss over his pulse point.</p><p>A dizzying sensation swept over him. His neck pulsed with excitement.</p><p>“Easy. You’re gonna be shaky for a while. That’s just how it is.” Steve said and gently tugged until Tony was inches away from Steve’s shoulders.</p><p>“How what is?” He murmured tiredly, feeling his energy evaporate as he let Steve pull him into a tight hug. The huge arms held him tightly.</p><p>“The mark. I didn’t even think you’d react to it like this. If I’d known, I wouldn’t have, I’m sorry.” Steve’s voice was muffled in his shoulder and Tony felt the vibration wrack his entire body.</p><p>Steve always affected him like this. Always made his body call out for more.</p><p>“I’m so confused.” Tony breathed, and instantly Steve let go and placed his hands on his shoulders. He took Tony’s chin gently and tilted his head up, inspecting the sore bite.</p><p>“It’s getting better. I know it doesn’t feel like it but I promise it is.” Steve explained, tugging Tony towards the bed carefully. He nudged Tony back into place and made a point to re-wrap his clothes around Tony, rubbing his thumb over Tony’s mark every so often. It didn’t hurt when Steve touched it, but it did make Tony shiver.</p><p>“It’s still pretty sensitive. Maybe that’s a vampire thing but it should wear off soon.” Steve remarked absently, still stroking over the mark and really, Tony was tired of being the last to know things.</p><p>“Steve-“ He said, grabbing his hand to stop the pawing. “-what’s happening to me?”</p><p>For a minute, Tony watched several emotions flicker in Steve’s eyes. Fear, joy, anger, pride, affection and-</p><p>Possessiveness. That was definitely possessiveness.</p><p>As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. Finally, Steve sighed and took a seat next to Tony, tucking the covers tighter around Tony's waist.</p><p>“That night when you and I slept together...it didn’t really...it wasn’t as simple as that.” Steve sighed and looked at Tony for help. Tony raised his brow for him to continue, trying to ignore the growing jitters that something was killing his body.</p><p>“I knotted you. You remember that?”</p><p>“Yes.” And despite his nerves, a slow smile grew on his face. Tony could still recall how nice Steve had felt. How hot and firm and full he'd made him feel.</p><p>Steve’s eyes softened. “It was a good night wasn’t it?” He said and Tony caught him looking at him with bright shining eyes.</p><p>“It was.” Tony looked down at the clothes all around him, knowing Steve was smiling now. “The best.”</p><p>“Thought so too.” Steve said, patting the bed softly. Then he stopped and lifted his eyes up, and he bit his lips nervously.</p><p>“I bit you. I marked you during the knotting. And I’m so sorry I didn’t ask you.”</p><p><em>Oh, like that’s a problem,</em> Tony thought and laughed to himself, trying not to feel too bothered by Steve’s shocked expression. This one was easy.</p><p>“Oh I loved it. There’s no problem, I’m perfectly fine with that.” Tony snickered, poking a little at the mark again. He was starting to think he was becoming obsessed with it a little.</p><p>Steve caught his hand and held it still.</p><p>“Tony.” He pleaded, waiting for him to look up. “It is a problem. It’s a problem because you’ve become my mate. I bonded you that night. The mark is permanent.”</p><p>Silence. Pin-drop silence filled the room.</p><p>Tony frowned a little and smiled, feeling his hands start to shake. Sweat started to appear on his body.</p><p>“W-what? We’re not...bonded.” Tony parsed out, barely able to make sense of it. His fingers itched to touch the mark again.</p><p>“We are.” Steve said bleakly, looking for all the world like a man who’d lost everything. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>With that, Steve let go and stood up, stepping away to open the blinds. Tony watched as he looked up and looked outside.</p><p>“Full moon soon...” He murmured under his breath. Then he looked back and Tony and smiled with no happiness. His eyes were dull with resignation.</p><p>“Well? Aren’t you going to scream at me? Shout? Tell me I’m a monster? You wouldn’t be wrong.” Steve urged him, making something in Tony’s heart ache. Steve shouldn't feel like that-those emotions were reserved for Tony.</p><p>He understood what was going on now.</p><p>“I’m not upset that we’re bonded. That we’re...mates.” Tony said quietly, realizing it was the truth. “You didn’t hurt me-“</p><p>“Don’t you get it Tony!” Steve snarled suddenly, eyes glowing in the dark as he slammed his fist against the window pane. “I’ve bonded you! It’s not something you can walk away from! You can’t just ignore this and carry on as normal! You don’t have a choice!”</p><p>Steve’s eyes simmered with rage but he took a breath before continuing. It seemed to help him calm down.</p><p>“You’re mine now. That’s it. Our scents are one. It doesn’t matter what your views are on werewolves Tony because now-“ His voice cracked and his lips tightened. “Now you’re mine. And everyone will know.”</p><p>Maybe Tony should’ve been scared. Maybe he should’ve screamed or yelled or cried with despair. Maybe he should have gotten up, hit Steve for taking that choice away and ruining his life. Steve certainly looked like he expected it. Instead-</p><p>Instead Tony felt his lips start to curve up. His eyes widened as he realized something else.</p><p>“Did you say it was permanent?” Tony whispered, waiting for the answer before he dared to hope.</p><p>“Yes.” Steve sounded like he was about to cry.</p><p>“So what you’re telling me is...” Tony swallowed and felt his lips tremble. “No one else can have me.”</p><p>His hands shook badly so he scrunched them in the blanket.</p><p>“I’m so so sorry Tony.” Steve said and started to cry.</p><p>Tony couldn’t stop beaming.</p><p>“I don’t want anyone else to have me.” He said, feeling giddy as he spoke, especially when Steve’s head shot up in shock. “I don’t see what the problem is.”</p><p>“You don’t?” Steve’s face was carefully blank, even as the tears fell. “Do you not understand?”</p><p>“I understand. You saying we’re mated. I belong to you.” Tony said unable to keep the awe out of his voice. “Again, I don’t see what the problem is.”</p><p>They reached a stalemate. They continued to stare at each other, Steve’s eyes flicking over Tony, quick and calculating using this new information. Slowly he began to frown, particularly when Tony's beam only grew.</p><p>But then a sudden thought struck Tony and his smile dimmed.</p><p>“Unless you don’t want me-“</p><p>Steve roared at him and pounced on the bed, not even giving him a chance to finish. He tackled Tony into the pillows, pressing his lips all over Tony’s cheeks and neck, sucking small marks into his soft skin. After that, he snarled and covered Tony’s body completely, pinning him to the bed until he was all Tony could feel.</p><p>“YOU ARE MINE! HOW DARE YOU THINK I DON’T WANT YOU!?” Steve all but screamed in his face and Tony jerked back in shock.</p><p>So maybe he’d not really given so much thought to Steve’s reaction. Perhaps he should’ve known Steve would feel this way. Werewolves were possessive and Steve had said mates were special and-</p><p>“You are the most important! If you think-“</p><p>“Okay, okay! I hear you, wow! Maybe let me breathe a little.” Tony wheezed, batting away the god-knew how many tonnes of wolf on his chest. Steve grunted and thankfully jumped off. Only, as soon as he did, he yanked Tony’s bed covers back and began to squeeze in himself.</p><p>“Steve?” Tony asked, then yelped when Steve yanked him close and tucked him into his chest. His nose nuzzled Tony’s hair and his chest rumbled happily.</p><p>“My vampire. Mine.” Steve sighed deeply, not letting Tony budge and that was it. He was stuck.</p><p>In the back of his mind, Tony couldn’t stop the wave of emotions he was feeling at the thought of Steve wanting him like this. No one had ever made him feel so much.</p><p>He felt happy and for once, he felt genuinely wanted.</p><p>"Okay puppy. I'm yours."</p><hr/><p>“Uh, hi? My names’-“</p><p>“Peter. Peter Parker right?” Tony smirked, enjoying the stunned look on the arachnids’ face. He closed the book Steve had lent him and pushed himself higher up on the bed to greet this newcomer, feeling better than he had compared to the last few days.</p><p>After their little discussion, Steve had made it very clear he was okay with the bonding. And after much convincing and a little probing, Tony had also made it clear.</p><p>And then he told Steve everything. About Whitney and Norman and Zeke and the bonding and Ty-<em>everything.</em></p><p>Throughout it all, Steve had listened with laser-sharp focus, his concern growing with every second. He’d wanted to speak and hold Tony every time he mentioned Whitney’s threats but thankfully Steve had managed to keep still and listen at Tony’s request. After hours of listening, he had simply gotten up with a calm look on his face and left, explaining that he needed to talk to his friends. Tony hadn’t ever heard him sound like that. He sounded like a general, or an army officer. A commander.</p><p>That had been two days ago. Tony hadn’t seen him since but he had already met Natasha, the terrifying arachnid with an assassin complex. And by met, she’d walked into the room one morning and handed him the books Steve had sorted for him, and explained that he was to stay in bed until Steve got back. He wouldn’t be lying if he admitted his fangs expanded every time she walked in.</p><p>They hadn’t really spoken much though. Maybe this friend of Steve’s would be different and after the week he'd had, Tony was in desperate need of friends.</p><p>“Uh yeah. Peter Parker. It’s good to meet you...Tony?” The young man hesitated, stepping into the room, wringing his hands a little.</p><p>Then Tony registered what he was seeing. The young man was half arachnid, half human, his face, the grey head of some hairy spider with several eyes. His body looked primarily humanoid but several spider legs sprouted from somewhere in his back.</p><p>“You’re an arachnid?” Tony asked, keeping his volume steady. Natasha was also an arachnid-a black widow, he’d thought. When she’d walked in, she’d appeared calm and confident in a way that was almost threatening. This kid seemed uncomfortable in his own skin.</p><p>Peter rubbed a hand over his neck and turned his eyes to the floor. “I’ve never seen a vampire before. I’m not sure what your take is on spiders but...”</p><p>Oh. He'd heard that tone before. When Steve had accused him of being a leech at the start. Steve had apologized for that several times of course but the sadness Tony had felt after would be hard to forget. Tony knew what it felt like to be judged as something you weren't. This kid didn't deserve to feel like that.</p><p>Tony smiled slightly. “Vampires feast on human blood. I’m sure spiders aren’t any worse. Who am I to judge?”</p><p>When Peter laughed, Tony knew he’d passed the invisible test. Taking that as an invitation, Peter edged his body into the room and finally settled down in the seat beside the bed.</p><p>His many eyes scanned Tony closely, darting back and forth between Tony's face and the bed. “I’m glad you’re alright. I wasn’t sure you were gonna make it. Was a pretty close call.”</p><p>The memory of that night came flooding back. His body shivered and he grimaced.</p><p>“Yeah. I was sure...” Another memory came to mind and suddenly he saw the kid in a new light.</p><p>“You were the one who found me. I owe you my thanks.” Tony said quietly, dipping his chin in the arachnid’s direction politely. It was hard to read an arachnids’ thoughts but he thought Peter’s eyes seemed brighter.</p><p>He waved away Tony’s words, shifting his legs a little more comfortably so that they draped over the seat. “Oh no worries! Like I said, I’m just glad you’re okay.” Peter tilted his head and clicked his mandible pointing at his clothes. “I see Cap’s already made his claim.”</p><p>Tony knew what he was referring to. He’d never pictured himself in Steve’s shirts either.</p><p>“Yeah. He said I needed to have his scent? Whatever that means.”</p><p>He got the feeling he was silently being laughed at. When he looked up, Peter’s eyes were sparkling.</p><p>“He would say that. He always said his mate would have the full works. You’re gonna be wearing his clothes for a while until your bond settles.” Peter clicked, crossing his legs carefully. It was strange but the whole picture reminded Tony of a cat lounging. At least Peter seemed more relaxed.</p><p>“What’s the full works?”</p><p>“Oh well, lots of scenting, lots of skin contact-oh, loads of territorial marking, hence you need to stay here-and obviously to heal of course!” Peter reassured quickly, holding his hands up. “He’ll keep you safe, don’t worry.”</p><p>Tony touched his mark briefly, wondering just how much he had yet to learn. Still, he had time now. “I’m guessing Steve wasn’t expecting a mate this soon. I must’ve come out of nowhere.”</p><p>Peter tilted his head. “Huh?”</p><p>“Well, you know. We spent one night together and-“</p><p>“But Cap planned it. He always planned to bond with you eventually.”</p><p>Tony’s head shot up. He narrowed his eyes, thinking back to how insistent Steve had been that he’d wanted this.</p><p>A smile began to creep on Tony’s face.</p><p>“Really? Did he mention me?”</p><p>Suddenly Peter threw up his hands and collapsed in the chair, blowing out a breath in a way that made Tony snicker. “Only like,<em> all the time!</em> He told us alllll about this new vampire he’d met, and how perfect his eyes were and how sharp his jaw line was, and how great he smelled-“</p><p>“My smell?” Tony said, feeling his brows rise in alarm.</p><p>“Oh yeah! Coconut and iron he said. His Ironman or something.”</p><p>
  <em>Don’t blush. Do not blush.</em>
</p><p>“Wow.” Tony blew out, for once at a complete loss for words. Ironman? Really?</p><p>“Yeah. Natasha was starting to lose it. She even threatened to call Clint back to shoot his ass. ” Peter laughed but then he stopped and leaned forward.</p><p>“We all know who you are Tony. And Cap would never bond to someone he didn’t think was special. He must’ve seen something he liked so-“ Peter clapped his hands together loudly. “That makes you one of us. I can’t wait to get to know you.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Tony said, definitely biting back a smile now. “I look forward to that too.”</p><p>Peter back legs rose and waved. He seemed happy. “Great! I think Cap’s real excited too. So’s Thor but he’s always excited. He can be a little tough to talk to and so can Natasha but if you have any questions I’m happy to help. We don't bite. Well, maybe you do. And Cap. Okay we all do.”</p><p>Something had been plaguing Tony's mind actually. And now that he’d noticed, he couldn’t not anymore.</p><p>“Why do you call Steve <em>‘Cap’</em>? Is that a nickname?”</p><p>At that, Peter just snickered. “Yeah he always prefers Steve at home too. I just like it here too for some reason. Suits him.”</p><p>Tony figured he liked this kid. Peter was a really friendly neighborhood spider and Tony liked that he seemed so open and honest. A complete contrast from Norman and Whitney, plus Peter had save his life.</p><p>“So what about you? I hear you’re a journalist.” Tony asked politely, and the minute he did, he knew he’d won the kid’s approval, especially when his mandible hung open for a few seconds.</p><p>His eyes practically sparkled with excitement. “Okay, so-!”</p><hr/><p>That night, when Steve finally returned, Tony was just starting to doze, his body finally feeling relaxed enough to laze. Thanks to Peter, Tony knew every tid-bit of information on The Daily Bugle and the extensive ways in which Peter’s boss, a demon with a severe case of arachnophobia, managed to slay the legendary group of Avengers on an almost daily basis. Tony couldn’t help but wonder if the kid was a secret fan.</p><p>“Tony? How’re you feeling?” Steve sighed, taking his clothes off methodically in the dark. Tony promised himself he’d demand a repeat performance when he was more awake.</p><p>“Better. Missed you though.” Tony mumbled tiredly into his pillow, grunting when Steve turned and flashed him a smile.</p><p>“I missed you too. I’m sorry I’ve been out so much. Though I gotta say...” Steve slipped under the covers and curled his arms around Tony comfortably. “The idea of you being in my bed while I’m out is distracting.”</p><p>“I bet.” Tony sighed and rolled onto his back. His neck pulsed happily and the sound of Steve’s gentle breathing relaxed him.</p><p>“So I smell like a coconut.”</p><p>“Oh no-“ Steve groaned and Tony laughed mercilessly. “Who told you? Must’ve been Peter.”</p><p>“Yep. He seems nice. Knows a lot about you.” Tony said lightly and felt Steve nudge him gently.</p><p>“Leave it. Stop laughing at me.” Steve growled, though he immediately curled his arm back round Tony.</p><p>They lay together in silence for a while, staring at the plain ceiling as they sifted through their thoughts. Frankly Tony was almost convinced that he was hallucinating. This was everything he could’ve ever hoped for.</p><p>He was bonded to Steve. He was free from the family. And even had the chance to get a new one. There was so much he could finally do...</p><p>Except Zeke was still out there. And so was Ty. They could always come back anytime.</p><p>Tony's heart sank.</p><p>“Hey? What’s on you mind?” Steve rolled over and leaned on his arm, watching Tony’s face carefully. Gone were the earlier smiles.</p><p>“I’m just having a hard time believing this. I mean I was literally about to be bonded only days ago. It’s just a lot.”</p><p>But Steve wasn’t convinced. “You are bonded. There’s something else isn’t there?” His eyes had taken a hard edge, looking like liquid gold in the dark.</p><p>Tony looked into those eyes and didn’t turn away. “I just worry they’ll always come back. And finish the job.”</p><p>“Ezekiel? Zeke Stane?”</p><p>Tony nodded and shuffled closer. “What I did was the highest insult to a vampire family. I told you, I had already been promised to Whitney. They won’t let it go. Their reputation is at stake.”</p><p>“Reputation huh?” Steve said quietly, his eyes darting back and forth doing that calculation of his.</p><p>Then he smiled at Tony and nodded.</p><p>“Let’s go for a walk tomorrow. Spend the day outside. And at night we’ll do some roof-jumps. How about it?”</p><p>Once again, Tony was reminded of why he fit so well with Steve. He always knew what to say.</p><p>“You got yourself a deal.”</p><hr/><p>Everything had been going perfectly. Tony had never enjoyed Manhattan so much.</p><p>After spending a whole day with Steve, Tony began to see a light at the end of the tunnel. A future where they could be together.</p><p>But Tony wasn’t stupid. He’d done the math.</p><p>It was coming to evening. The sun was beginning to set in the distance, blending the sky into an artful mix of yellow, pink and lilac. In the far distance, the deeper blue was beginning to appear, and with it, the beginnings of night.</p><p>The sun was setting, the day was ending. They were seated on their frequent ledge, watching it fade together. It wouldn’t be long now.</p><p>"I wanted to ask you something. About the morning after." Steve broke the silence that had settled between them.  Something in his voice made Tony realize this was important.</p><p>"Anything." And Tony meant it. His hand rubbed at his neck again. It was still sore but felt much better than before. Still, Tony had a feeling he wouldn't shake the habit any time soon.</p><p>The look on Steve's face was closed off. There was just a small furrow in his brow. "After you left did you regret what you said?"</p><p>A hollow pit formed in his stomach. How he'd thought he could try and hurt Steve like that and not feel a thing afterwards was ridiculous.</p><p>"I threw up outside your apartment. Could barely stand afterwards..." Tony trailed off, remembering the guilt and fear of what had been coming. He was starting to feel the same now.</p><p>The furrow in Steve's brow loosened. He bit his lip and sighed.</p><p>"I was genuinely worried you didn't feel the same for me. That maybe you really hadn't-"</p><p>Tony held his hand up. "Stop. I meant everything I said that night. Everything." Then Tony felt the words just pour out like they'd been there on the tip of his tongue since the beginning.</p><p>"You gave me everything. When I had no friends and no real family other than the one that had imprisoned me, you found me and you gave me something to hope for. You gave me a home and I-" </p><p>Tony took a deep breath, suddenly feeling like this was the moment that things would really change them. A point in time that would change the course.</p><p>"I love you Steve."</p><p>When Tony braved a look in Steve's direction, he was greeted with a good sight. Steve's eyes were closed and he was smiling to himself. His head was tipped back and the wind swept his hair back.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing." Steve's smile grew. "I thought so. Just wanted to hear you say it again."</p><p>Then, with a heated gaze, he turned and pressed his lips to Tony's, moaning softly when Tony parted his mouth. When they pulled apart, Steve caught Tony's chin and bared his teeth a little.</p><p>"I love you too." Steve said with a fierceness that almost surprised Tony.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that morning. I really am. You shouldn't forgive me for that." He said, watching the way the rays washed over Steve's features. It made him look completely golden. Ethereal.</p><p>"You shouldn't forgive me for assuming you were cruel. You're not a monster Tony. You could never be." Steve blew out a breath and shook his head. </p><p>"Not like those others."</p><p>“Steve.” Tony said, suddenly remembering the real reason why they were here. He let his eyes sweep over the streets carefully, feeling his body start to tense. “Why did you really suggest this? This day?”</p><p>Steve took a deep breath and exhaled. In contrast to Tony’s nerves Steve looked completely relaxed and at ease with the world. Untouchable. Infallible.</p><p>“You talked about reputation yesterday.” He answered instead, looking at the fading sky. “You said they have a reputation to uphold.”</p><p>Tony rubbed at his face tiredly. “Yes.”</p><p>“I’ve thought about it.” Steve said, confirming what Tony already knew. “They should come out today.”</p><p>Anger bubbled in his chest. And so did another emotion that Tony was all too familiar with. For once, it wasn’t for him.</p><p>“Lets go back inside.” Tony said firmly, already knowing the answer before the words escaped his lips.</p><p>Steve’s eyes narrowed as he watched the sun’s final moments. “No. Never.”</p><p>“They’ll kill you.” Tony whispered, curling his hands tightly in his lap. His eyes traced the pattern of Steve’s pants idly. Pine surrounded him in every corner.</p><p>“They won’t.” Steve promised, not blinking even once when the sun set.</p><p>“Don’t do this.”</p><p>The yellow was gone. Tony felt cold all over and Steve finally turned to him with burning look in his eyes.</p><p>“I have a reputation to uphold too. Mines’ far more important. Trust in me Tony. You won’t be disappointed.”</p><hr/><p>All good things came to an end eventually. Tony just wasn’t prepared for it when it did.</p><p>They were walking along the quiet streets slowly, not too far from Steve’s apartment. It had just gone past midnight when Tony heard the sound of crunching metal and several hisses. The sounds got louder.</p><p>“Have faith.” Steve reminded quietly beside him and Tony closed his eyes tightly.</p><p>Then he opened them.</p><p>A few feet in front of them stood Zeke and Tiberius. Behind them were Whitney and Norman and a few other masked vampires. Blood covered all their body armors like war paint. They'd stocked up.</p><p>None of them smiled. Everything went quiet. Even the bats weren’t chirping.</p><p>“Steve Rogers. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Tiberius said, surprisingly, especially considering how he had no business with Steve whatsoever.</p><p><em>Other than me,</em> Tony thought bleakly, rubbing at his neck to soothe his nerves.</p><p>“Tiberius Stone.” Steve acknowledged, without even a hint of warmth. His voice sounded like it has been cut from granite. Sharp and harsh and unforgiving.</p><p>Ty’s eyes narrowed. Then he dipped his head, eyes not shifting from Steve’s steady form.</p><p>“You know us. Then you know why we’re here.” He said sending a meaningful look Tony’s way. It wasn’t surprising he’d work out that Tony told Steve everything about them.</p><p>“I know you’ve been draining this area for about a year now. And I know that one of you-“ Steve pointed between Zeke and Ty. “-has built up a group of black haired and blue eyes vampires. And have been doing so for years.”</p><p>Tony’s eyes widened fractionally. He’d never told Steve any of that.</p><p>“You’ve done your research, I’ll grant you.” Zeke said, though he did look a bit unnerved. “It doesn’t change the facts. This is our place. Our area. You savages can’t just turn up and take it like a bunch of thieves.”</p><p>Something was really itching at Tony now. There was something he was missing, a vital piece of information. A puzzle he hadn't solved.</p><p>“Ezekiel Stane.” Steve noted, turning his deadly gaze on him and <em>whoah</em>, Steve had never sounded like that. He sounded like he was taking aim. Like a soldier about to storm the trenches.</p><p>“Son of the late Obadiah Stane.” Steve added and turned his nose up a little. “You’re smaller than I expected. I’m surprised you’re actually the one who owns the claims.”</p><p>Then, to Tony’s surprise, Steve sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose.</p><p>“You.” Steve jerked his head at Whitney. “I remember that stench. I’ve been waiting for you again. Madame Masque. How's the Hydra faction doing?”</p><p>Tony whipped his head back at Steve. Where the hell was this all coming from?</p><p>
  <em>That’s Whitney’s other name. Her old name and her old faction. How could he even know-</em>
</p><p>A loud hiss escaped Whitney’s mouth and somehow Steve took that as his chance to brag.</p><p>“Oh, by the way.” Steve suddenly beamed, showing all teeth, and pulled Tony close by the waist. “Have you met my mate? He’s gorgeous isn’t he? An absolute charmer.”</p><p>Then he did something absolutely unheard of. Something that set all the vampires off in a wave of hissing and snarling.</p><p>Steve pulled Tony’s hand away from his neck and rubbed his nose against the mark gently. Then a spark appeared in his eye and he yanked Tony against him, snaking a hand into his hair to kiss Tony hard. The rough clash of Steve’s canines against his fangs made Tony gasp in surprise and that gave Steve the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in, like he’d done all those many nights ago. </p><p>But this was stronger and earth-shattering. It felt like he was being claimed all over again. Steve’s scent flooded his body and through the haze Tony wondered if this was how Steve felt when Tony bit <em>him</em>.</p><p>Zeke let out a screech. “How <em>dare</em> you-!?”</p><p>“Oh I dare.” Steve joked but his eyes were fierce. “You should’ve known better. You lost him the day I laid eyes on him. And it will cost you.”</p><p>Steve looked at Tony then and smiled knowingly.</p><p>“Reputation Tony.”</p><p>“What?” Tony said blankly but Steve was already opening his mouth and-</p><p>
  <strong>“AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!”</strong>
</p><p>And instantly all hell broke loose.</p><p>Steve’s entire body morphed, his eyes glowing a bright gold as his nose shifted and grew, and dark grey hair appeared all over his body as he expanded. His lips pulled back into a snarl as his teeth became sharper and his long sleeved clothes tore into pieces to reveal the strange uniform he’d seen Steve in many times. His claws elongated and limbs doubled in size.</p><p>The wolf that Steve had become howled into the night, and Tony quickly checked the sky.</p><p>
  <em>Full moon.</em>
</p><p>When Tony looked back, Zeke and the others were scrambling back in horror. Their bodies shook against their will as the backed away quickly. But Steve was already on them, having ripped at half of Ty’s men almost instantly.</p><p>It didn’t make any sense. If Tony has to guess, he would never have predicted Zeke looking so terrified of a werewolf. Even Ty looked shocked, seeing Steve this way.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Oh my god.</em>
</p><p>All of a sudden, webs began to fill the air, a curtain descending over the scene as two arachnids in strange uniforms appeared, biting down hard on some of the vampires. Tony watched Norman shriek with rage when Peter clamped down his massive mandible over his shoulder.</p><p>Another battle cry appeared and Thor, the mummy Steve had mentioned and had shown him, the one he’d seen in that photo Steve had up in his apartment-</p><p>He let out a mighty cry and screamed;</p><p>“DOWN WITH THESE SCUM. LET US FIGHT CAPTAIN!”</p><p>It all made complete sense. Steve was the Captain. He was <strong>The Captain.</strong></p><p>Captain of the Avengers.</p><p>Tony was gobsmacked. How had he missed it?</p><p>
  <em>"If you ever see him, remember one thing; that man is nothing but trouble and will stop at nothing, and I mean nothing to get what he wants.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t know who I am, do you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I kind of run my own special unit and these guys are part of it. We work pretty closely with the police though.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My team is good but it’s not perfect. I’m always looking for new potential."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah he always prefers Steve at home too. I just prefer it for some reason. Suits him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Reputation Tony.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m bonded to the fiercest resistance fighter in Manhattan. And the strongest werewolf known to man.</em>
</p><p>“Heads up Thor!” Steve growled, slashing his claws through yet another of Ty’s men. They were going down like flies.</p><p>“Aye Captain! And what of the woman?” Thor bellowed, punching the last of Ty’s men into the ground.</p><p>Steve gave him a bright smile showing an impressive row of sharp teeth with blood dripping down his furry chin. His lupine features emphasized how shockingly happy his eyes were. The gold was brighter than ever.</p><p>“Leave her. She’s mine.”</p><p><em>I have to help,</em> Tony thought, realizing he couldn’t just stand here and let Steve deal with it all, even if he wasn’t struggling at all. This was about him and how he’d feel knowing he never fought back against this life when he had the chance.</p><p>Tony crouched down, and closed his eyes. The sounds of punching and skin colliding with concrete filled his ears. He honed in on the voice he was looking for.</p><p>When he found it, he opened his eyes and bared his teeth, feeling his vision sharpen.</p><p>Steve had given him a little more blood than he’d needed. It was time to put it to good use.</p><p>Pushing off the ground, Tony leaped into the air, bypassing all of Avengers. He timed his landing perfectly, descending with a hard <strong>thump</strong>.</p><p>He looked up and hissed. “Zeke.”</p><p>“Anthony.” Zeke recoiled, though he narrowed his eyes dangerously and snarled. They began to circle each other.</p><p>“Come at me little bitch. I’ll make you pay.”</p><p>“Oh I doubt it. You lose.”</p><p>They engaged in a fist fight, one hand swooping in after the other. Zeke managed to land a few blows but something in Tony’s veins was giving him an edge. His reactions were that much quicker, and his claws were that much sharper. His heart raced in a way that made his hands tingle.</p><p>He’d never felt like this before. He felt strong. <strong>Powerful.</strong></p><p>His hand wrapped around Zeke’s neck swiftly and suddenly he had Zeke scrambling on the ground, hands shoving against Tony’s desperately. Tony knelt above him and looked down at him coldly.</p><p>“I was never a monster. I was only what you forced me to be.”</p><p>And with that, Tony slipped his other hand around Zeke’s neck and pulled sharply. Zeke was dead within seconds.</p><hr/><p>The fight ended quickly after that. Other than Zeke, all of the vampires had been knocked out and gathered by Thor, so that the police would come to arrest them instantly. Apparently vampire fights were illegal and faction behavior was prohibited. Needless to say, Tony knew that wouldn’t stop the others out there.</p><p>While they were waiting for the police, Steve trotted up to Tony eagerly, sniffing him heavily and circling him, coiling his long furry tail around him.</p><p>“Steve!” Tony cried, batting away at the huge snout nosing his throat. “Stop it!”</p><p>The wolf whined but thankfully pulled away. He seemed to gauge Tony for something, before giving his neck a good long lick.</p><p>Tony shrieked with horror, wiping his hand over his wet throat frantically.</p><p>“Stop it.” He pouted, finally getting the wolf to step back and give him space.</p><p>“I just needed to check that you were alright. You smell fine though.” The wolf sniffed, once again starting to edge towards Tony.</p><p>“I smell of mutt. You’re making me stink.” Tony growled and thankfully his mate piped down.</p><p>“Anthony.” A voice rumbled behind him and he turned, coming face to face with Thor. This close, he really was huge.</p><p>Thor eyed him carefully before reaching over to pat him on the back. “I am glad you joined us. You fight well for a fledgling.”</p><p>“Fledgling!?” Tony said, feeling offended. He was not that inexperienced!</p><p>“That’s just how he speaks. Don’t worry about him.” Peter swung down from a traffic light, balancing easily on his back legs. Strangely enough, Tony liked the red and blue uniform he wore. But maybe that preference had something to do with Steve.</p><p>Speaking of which-</p><p>“You’re the Captain. <em><strong>The </strong></em>Captain.” Tony spun around, pointing a finger at the nonplussed wolf. Steve grumbled a little and folded his arms but his tail started drifting around Tony again.</p><p>“Stop. Explain yourself.” Tony ordered and glared at Steve when he huffed.</p><p>Steve seemed reluctant to say much, shooting glances at the others for help. When none came, he sighed.</p><p>“Yes. I’m the Captain. And these are the Avengers.” Steve explained and straightened his chin. The effect was somewhat lost as a werewolf. “I would’ve told you if you’d accepted my invitation. I didn’t exactly hide it.”</p><p>“No. But you did choose to miss that bit out when I asked you what you did. Is that how you knew about the vampires?” A suddenly thought came to Tony’s mind and his eyes widened.</p><p>“Did you know about me before you met me?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to know but the words poured out.</p><p>Thankfully Steve shook his head, whining a little.</p><p>“No. I just saw you on the roof that day and got attached. That’s all.” Steve said, and his eyes softened marginally.</p><p>Tony’s glare vanished. His lips quirked up a little and Steve just grinned, looking smug.</p><p>“Okay, as great as this is, when’re the police coming? I don’t wanna wait for these guys to wake up.” Peter said, clapping his hands and Natasha landed beside him, rolling her many eyes.</p><p>“They coming. I just checked and the inspector says he’s on his way.”</p><p>“Good.” Steve nodded and turned to Tony once more. “So that’s it then.”</p><p>Tony nodded, licking his lips a little. “That's it.” He had so many thoughts right now, he couldn’t even begin to parse them out. But he did have some ideas.</p><p>“You know, I’m feeling a little dizzy. Maybe I need some blood.” Tony mumbled, just loud enough for Steve to hear. The effect was instant and Steve crowded into his space.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll get you home and you can have as much as you need.” Steve growled, thumping his tail quickly against his back. “I’ll take care of you Tony. Anything you need.” He said earnestly and Tony’s smile broadened.</p><p>“Anything?”</p><p>Peter made a barfing noise and Thor just laughed thunderously. Natasha didn’t say anything but her eyes danced with mirth.</p><p>“Well-“</p><p>“Make me an Avenger Steve. I want in.” Tony said, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the werewolf’s furry neck. He pressed his nose into the warmth and breathed in the scent of pine.</p><p>Steve went quiet. Tony got the impression he was having a silent discussion with his team. But then-</p><p>“You want to be pack?” Steve rumbled and pushed Tony back enough to look at him seriously. “You want to be mine?”</p><p>“I am already aren’t I?” Tony grinned and behind him Natasha laughed.</p><p>“He’s not wrong Steve.”</p><p>“I like this fledgling vampire! He amuses me.” Thor remarked and Peter burst out in laughs. But Steve didn’t look at them for this. His eyes were only on Tony.</p><p>“You sure? That really will mean change. What I do, it doesn’t come without risks.” Steve said and sighed. “Though I’m always looking for potential.”</p><p>Behind Steve was the billboard of that puppy. And somewhere along these streets was the lamp-post Tony has become so fond of.</p><p>He smiled broadly and looked Steve in the eye.</p><p>“I want it all. Make me howl puppy.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fin</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, a huge thank you to the team!</p><p>To those who reached this point, I really hope you enjoyed this-a lot of time went into it and I'm so happy to have taken part in this! Please do let me know what you thought as I am very eager to know.</p><p>The Universe for this fic was set in 666/ 616 AU in a world where creatures are common place.<br/>For more info please see: https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-666</p><p>If you have anything you would like to chat about, or just want to say hello, please find me on Tumblr or Discord. </p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/masterlokisev159</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>